Ruby Wings
by Cornelia Fox
Summary: Dark and Daisuke are preparing for the final battle against Krad and Hiwatari. But something isn't right. Daisuke is haunted by nightmares and Dark watches his host weakening and changing every day more and more. What is going on? [Shonen ai] [Halted]
1. Prologue

Hi there! This is my very first fan fiction I have ever written, so please, please don't judge it to hard! I'm free for comments, but I don't accept anything like: "This was simply bullshit..." and so on.  
Warnings for the whole story: Shonen-ai, maybe even Yaoi, angst, maybe rape, no SatoxDai and...see for yourself hr hr.  
Disclaimer for the whole story (I don't want to write that all the time): I don't own DNAngel.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Black. Everything around him was drowned in darkest black. His ruby hair danced in the cold breeze, letting it look like fire. The half-opened eyes, matching the colour of his hair, stared blankly ahead of him. Step by step he walked slowly and insecurely on bare feet. A petite hand held out a crimson cloth which floated behind him. The other hand stretched out as if wanting to touch it's way through the thick darkness. He was wearing white clothes that strongly reminded a gown.  
Suddenly, the boy stopped. One hand still risen in the air, he opened his mouth slightly and whispered: "Where am I?"  
His soft melodic voice echoed, not receiving any other acoustic answer. He turned his hand and stared at it for a moment.  
A red feather appeared and started to burn immediately after it was created, lightening up a small area around the boy.  
As the feather caught flames, the crimson cloth instantly changed into feathers, some black and others white, which spread out all over the place.  
Following the gliding feathers, the boy tried to catch some with his free hand. But they slipped through his slim fingers.  
The boy stopped dead again, as he reached a gigantic black mirror. The item was higher than anything  
the redhead has ever seen. He couldn't tell the height of the mirror, for it was lost in the black mist as the boy tried to look any further. Endless long black chains where wrapped around the object. The boy walked to it, until there was only one meter between him and the mirror. He stared blankly into it, seeing only his clear reflection.  
He blinked. The feathers danced around the object in slow motion. He watched them. For one heart beat there seemed to appear an amused look on his pale face. This, however, was instantly replaced by an emotionless one.  
He looked back to the mirror and gasped, as two figures appeared each standing next to him. The blurred guises, one black the other one white in appearance, stared at each other.  
The redhead turned, but couldn't see the creatures of the mirror behind him. So he turned back to the mirror, watching curiously what is going to happen next.  
Suddenly, the feathers, which had been floating softly around the mirror until now, moved quickly towards the item. With a muffled noise they got sucked in, one by one, until none was left.  
As the feathers vanished, the reflections of the none existing people became clearer and clearer.  
Both men where tall, muscular and beauty in person. The darker one was wearing a black cape showing a bit of his tight black shirt and trousers, held together by silver buckles placed all over his body. His messy purple hair, of unequal length, pointed to every possible orientation. His eyes where like big almonds of darkest violet and glittered in the darkness surrounding them three.  
The other one was the exact opposite of him. Instead of black he was dressed all in white. Instead of the silver buckles he had gold ones. His hair was tied back into a high golden ponytail. A fringe cut equally. A single strand, with the length of the ponytail, hung over his face. The gold-brown eyes, similar to a cat one's, stared at the man before him.  
Suddenly, both of them put their hands in the air and shouted something in a different language. Messy gigantic wings appeared on each back. Black for the first one, white for the second one.  
"Dark!" the red haired boy yelled abruptly. "Krad!" The angels didn't move.  
The boy stared at them in horror, as they remained in their position, only flapping their wings wildly like beating whips.  
"Don't fight! Please-" He was interrupted, as suddenly the angels turned their heads and glowered at the boy with a look of hatred and disgust in their eyes.  
"Oh, look, Dark. Daisuke, the mortal thinks he can control our actions..." the white one whispered dangerously. The black one called Dark had an ugly smirk on his face. Both let down their arms, still staring at the boy named Daisuke. This time a hungrily.  
Dark smacked his lips."I can smell...Fresh young blood..."  
Daisuke slowly shook his head in confusion and fear. "Dark! What's wrong! It's me, Daisuke!" As the black angel darted forward, Daisuke quickly backed away. He hoped that the man wouldn't get through the thin dividing wall of the mirror. He was shocked as the angel went through it, as if nothing was there. However, he was stopped by something else:  
The heavy chains that where wrapped around the mirror, held his body. Dark roared with rage and tried to pull himself out of the chains unsuccessfully. The chains only held his body even tighter.  
Daisuke stared at him, shivering with every part of his body.  
However, it all stopped abruptly. Dark's body went limp and his head hung down from his shoulders, his face hidden behind the fringe.  
"D..Da..rk?", asked a puzzled Daisuke. He didn't get any answer. Instead, Dark's body began to shake so violently that the chains began to rattle loudly. The boy thought, he had heard desperate cries. But that couldn't be possible! The famous Dark Mousy would never cry!  
"Da..i..su..ke.." Dark whispered weakly. The red haired boy flinched. What was going on?  
"Please...Help...me..."  
"Dark?"  
"Please...You have to...stop...him..."  
"Who?"  
"Black...Wings..."  
"Who's Black Wings?"  
"Come nearer...Daisuke...I would like to show you..." Daisuke hesitantly moved forward. Was Dark really the Dark he knew? Or was it a trap? Dark would never deceive him, Daisuke knew this.  
After the fight in his head, Daisuke darted forward confidently, until he faced Dark, standing only a few inches in front of him."Dark?"  
"Dai..i..su..ke.." There was a pause. Then, many actions collided with each other.  
With an incredible strength, Dark grabbed Daisuke and pulled him close to his body, wrapping his arms around the young boy.  
Daisuke cried out a surprised scream. Dark only smirked evilly. He breathed into Daisuke's ear softly, making the young boy shiver.  
"Give me your life, boy."  
Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. "D..Dark!" His prisoner only gave a quiet laugh, as the grip slightly loosened.  
Dark put his arms into the air and with an supernatural speed he rammed his hands into Daisuke's back. The boy shrieked in pain, as the angel's hand pierced through his skin. Dark's evil laugh echoed through the whole place.  
Tears of agony filled Daisuke's eyes. His vision blurred.  
The angel pulled his hands out of the boy's back and held his shoulders firmly, in order to eye the boy. He grinned after looking at his end product. Blood dripped down his hands.  
Daisuke's body started to shake violently. Blood streamed freely out of the wounds, like small brooks.  
All of a sudden, the pain grew unbearable. Daisuke screamed again. Dark looked at him in confusion.  
The blood became slowly solid. Crimson wings formed and appeared out of Daisuke's back, flapping wildly in order to free it's owner from the firm grip.  
Dark let go of Daisuke and watched blankly as the small body fell in slow motion to the floor. Daisuke reached out a hand for Dark and yelled desperately: "Make it stop, Dark! Make the pain go away! DAAAARK!"  
As the boy hit the black floor with a loud cracking noise, his eyes widened in horror. The wings dissolved into a brine of crimson blood.  
As the boy closed his eyes, a high-pitched shriek of agony resounded in the black world of darkness._

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please, please review!  
Kenbu 


	2. Chapter One

Hi there! it's me again! Here I would like to thank everybody who reviewed my story: Thank you soooo much!  
I plead for forgiveness because of all of those silly mistakes I made in the previous chapter, I hope you didn't really mind that (be aware. this can happen again-.-)... Ah and thank you for all the useful advises! I try to be better  
Well, in my opinion this chapter isn't as good as the previous one...It's like an introducing chapter to the real introducing chapter...Aargh...you know what I mean...  
Well, enough of rambling. Here's the next chapter!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Winged Damsel**

* * *

"...ke...suke...DAISUKE!" a croaky male voice yelled. "Come on, wake up!"  
A loud pain filled scream resounded through the Niwa's resident.  
Dark's transparent appearance sat next to a red haired boy, who had his arms wrapped around his slender body, shaking violently.  
"Daisuke! Wake up! What the hell is wrong!" Dark tried to cough off the hoarseness in his voice. He had been shouting at Daisuke for a long time, in order to wake him. However, without any success.  
The spirit, would never admit it to himself, but he was worrying about his host, Daisuke. The boy had been screaming his soul off, for nearly an hour.  
Suddenly, Daisuke's shriek died down. The boy stirred and weakly opened his eye lids. He caught a glimpse of violet hair and purple piercing eyes.  
Dark was very relieved to see that his host was okay. However, his reaction of seeing Dark, made the angel's heart stop for a moment: Daisuke screamed again and quickly backed away in such a speed, that he bumped into the wall behind the bed with an ugly thump. But Daisuke seemed to ignore his throbbing back and yelled with a voice full of fear:  
"Go away! Don't do to me anything more...I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER! MAKE IT STOP DARK! MAKE IT STOOOP!"  
His body, still shaking, pressed itself against the wall, as if expecting it to vanish and let him back away further.  
Dark stared at the scene before him with an opened mouth. The boy, didn't seem to know who Dark was. What should he make stop, anyway? And why did he fear him that much?  
The black angel decided, it would be better to remain silent and wait for Daisuke to calm down, before he could say anything wrong.  
Eternity seemed to pass, as the red haired boy stopped shaking and pressing himself to the wall. He exhalated and inhalated air widely, not daring to tear off his hazy eyes from Dark. Dark was being used to staring, so he patiently stared back, trying to look calm.  
"Where...am...I?", the boy suddenly asked.  
"You are at the Niwa's place, Daisuke." he said softly. "Or also known your _home_."  
Daisuke blinked at this. "Home?" Then everything came back to him, all of a sudden, and it was an overwhelming feeling.  
"Dark!" Tears formed in the corner of his ruby eyes. "I am so sorry...I didn't...I..."  
"It's alright.", said Dark quietly. "Just say what has happened to you..."  
"Er...What do you mean?"  
Dark cocked an eyebrow. "Your soul was gone. It has left your body."  
Daisuke stared at his ghosty counterpart with a half-opened mouth. "W...what? But...it...couldn't...it...!"  
He stopped dead and began to gasp for air. Both hands moved to his chest clutching his pyjamas. Sweat droplets forming on the boy's flushed face.  
Dark looked worriedly at him. "Daisuke? What-" He couldn't go any further. He was interrupted by the boy in front of him, as Daisuke bent over the bed and threw up.  
"DAISUKE!"  
The boy breathed heavily, then straightened himself choking and walked shakingly out of the room. Dark blinked at the wide opened door and then looked down at where Daisuke has bent to. His eyes widened. Blood!  
Daisuke soon was back, a piece of cloth in his hands and started to clean the floor.  
"You are hurt.", Dark said suddenly. He narrowed his eyes. "We should tell Emiko."  
Daisuke stopped dead. There was a pause, before the boy went on wiping the floor in silence.  
The angel watched the redhead pick some clothes from the wardrobe and vanish into the bathroom.  
Due to being able to walk across the Niwa's house freely, because he still was in near Daisuke anyhow, Dark glided down the stairs into the kitchen. He was being suspicious with Emiko, normally overprotective when it came to her son, who hasn't turned up to see why he was screaming.  
He found the kitchen only to be empty. Feeling annoyed he looked around and found a note on the kitchen table and began to read it:

_Dear Daisuke, Dark!_

Daiki, To-to, Kosuke and I had to leave early.  
We will be back after both of you have returned from school.  
Have a nice day!  
Love you always,  
Emiko  
P.S.: Breakfast is in the microwave.  
  
"Kyuuu"  
A white rabbit with large red eyes, similar to Daisuke's, jumped on the kitchen table, not noticing the spirit standing next to him.  
Dark smiled amused at the rabbit called Wiz. He would have stroked him, if he had a body.  
Daisuke appeared fully dressed in the kitchen, looking paler than usual in Dark's opinion.  
"Where is everybody?", asked Daisuke.  
"They have gone out." responded Dark pointing at the note.  
Daisuke moved to the note, read it and nodded curtly. He went to the microwave to warm up his breakfast.  
The boy ate in silence, trying not to look at the thief, who kept staring worriedly at him.  
"whaaat?", he finally cried out, tired with Dark's gazing.  
Dark flinched. "Oh, nothin'." he said very coldly. "Just wondering what is wrong with the young brat who threw up blood this morning, that's all!"  
He vanished. Daisuke blinked. He sighed and after glancing at his wristwatch ran off to school, without any other word to his counterpart.  
School was uneventful, as usual, apart from Daisuke's hard attempts not to doze off and Hiwatari piercing him with a watchful gaze.  
After school, Daisuke hurried off because he didn't want to talk to anybody. He had been avoiding Saehara, Hiwatari, the Harada twins and other classmates all day, successfully and he wanted to leave it like this.  
But as he left the building, he was stopped by someone. Hiwatari stand in front of him with an inscrutable look on his face. "H-Hiwatari!", Daisuke stuttered "What are you doing here?"  
The blue haired boy was silent and simply glared at Daisuke. He remained like this for a couple of more moments before...  
"...It is over soon..."   
With that, he left a very surprised and confused Daisuke behind and vanished into the school building, again. "Wah...", made Daisuke "What was that about?"  
As he didn't get any answer from Dark, he simply headed home, thinking about something else.  
Dark had remained silent after the morning incident, making the red haired boy feel uncomfortable. Was he angry with Daisuke?  
"No, I am not.", Dark said all of a sudden, very quietly.  
"What...did you say?" asked Daisuke carefully not sure of what he had just heard.  
"Nothing." came from Dark. "Just thinking loudly. It's nothing."  
Daisuke sighed in relief. It would be indeed scary if Dark could read Daisuke's mind. He actually didn't want the thief to know his most deepest secrets.It would be a catastrophe...Daisuke blushed, suddenly. He quickly looked away in hope that his counterpart would not notice the blush. However, his wish wasn't fulfilled as Dark asked:  
"Daisuke...Why are you blushing? I can't see Riku or Risa anywhere around..."  
"Ah...it's nothing, Dark" He blushed even more and ran as fast as he could home, ignoring Dark's sarcastic comments.  
_Hmm...No traps today? That's odd..._thought Daisuke as he went through the corridor leading to the living room.  
_Ah yes, I forgot. She didn't arrange any traps since his fourteenth birthday._ He clutched his hand with one hand.  
What was wrong with him, today?  
"I am back!"  
A short- red haired woman named Emiko Niwa squealed in joy, jumped at the young boy and squeezed him playfully.  
"My sweetie is back from school! Oh, I missed you soooo much!"  
Her high cheerful voice made Daisuke feel slightly dizzy.  
"How was your day, dearie?" She kissed his forehead and looked at her son with a sweet smile. Daisuke didn't say anything.  
After a short pause she added beaming: "My baby has to look good this evening! You will steal the Winged Damsel   
at nine p.m! I'm sure you'll do great!"  
"W-wh-at?"  
Daisuke freed himself from Emiko's embrace and glowered at her. "Not tonight! Please, I don't want to go anywhere!"  
"Oh, yes you'll have to! I have already sent out the announcement, that you would come! And look! I bought you a new outfit!" She showed him black clothes: a pair of trousers, a tight shirt and a cape. Almost everywhere, apart from the cape, where silver buckles to hold the cloth together when it was worn.  
Daisuke's heart stopped for a moment, his face as white as sheet.  
Emiko eyed him carefully, a glimpse of disappointment appearing on her face. "Don't you like it?"  
The boy blinked, awaking from his trance and gave her an apologetic smile. "Oh no! I love it!"  
He grabbed the clothes and headed to his room, leaving his stunned and worrying mother behind.  
"Something's terribly stinking..." she said with narrowed eyes.  
"Yes, you are right." said the old Daiki Niwa, appearing behind the newspaper. "The oven."  
"Ack!", made Emiko clutching her head. "The chicken!" She ran to the machine, oblivious to Daichi's sigh.

_Tonight at 9 p.m I will steal the Winged Damsel's beauty in a certain Japanese Museum._

Dark

P.S.: Find out which one it is. Hehe  


"That arrogant thief...He is late! Did he really think he could fox me with the building! HA!" shouted inspector Saehara triumphully looking at his wristwatch, which showed _8:50_ "Where is he, anyway?"  
He glared at Hiwatari, standing next to him scribbling something into his notebook. Because the boy ignored him simply, the inspector went on complaining about Dark being late.  
Hiwatari stopped abruptly, as he noticed a glimpse of a black shadow in the sky, out of the corner of his eyes.  
"He's early..." he murmured. He put his notebook away and ran into the museum, ignoring inspector Saehara's yells to come back at once.

"See, Daisuke", whispered Dark after knocking out the last guardian. "Everything is going smoothly. We are back home in no time. And then you can rest."  
"I don't need any rest!" protested an angry voice of Daisuke inside Dark's head. "Simply get out of here as fast as you can. Steal that bloody Winged whatever and leave! This place gives me the creeps..."  
Dark grinned. "As you wish."  
He headed to a white column of 1,5m in height, with a sapphire statuette on top of it. The statuette itself reminded a woman with long hair and a dress showing a lot of her curves. A hand risen gracefully into the air with the index finger pointing at something in the sky. Her large wings elegantly folded together behind her back.  
"What a beauty", Dark mumbled staring at the statuette. "Just one second, I will free you from this ugly cage, called museum..."  
Dark grinned even wider and greedily reached out for it.  
"Wait!", yelled Daisuke.  
Dark flinched. Annoyed, he turned his head and saw his see-through host standing behind him.  
"What is your problem?", asked Dark not bothering to hide his annoyance. "We are nearly done."  
"Yes, but look." Daisuke pointed at the object before them. "Can't you see? Glass."  
Dark looked back and blinked. Now he saw it as well: The statuette was protected by five pane's around it.  
"Hmm...", made Dark. He started to peer around him, searching through the place as if he had lost something.  
"Dark?"  
"Hm?"  
"What are you looking for?"  
"I am looking for switches, buttons or whatever.", he explained. "But there is nothing of that sort around here."  
"Well, what should we do? Break through the glass, maybe?", Daisuke asked quietly and carefully, unable to think about what to do next.  
"No, stupid!", Dark hissed angrily "That would cause the alarm to go off! What is wrong with you, today? You should know about that till now!"  
Daisuke fell silent at this. He indeed didn't feel well. But why did Dark have to be like this to him?  
As Daisuke didn't say anything else, Dark responded in a more calmer way: "It would be the last thing we needed..."  
"Goodness." whispered a cold voice, suddenly behind Dark "And I thought you where referring to me."  
The thief spun around and saw a handsome man dressed all in white having an ugly smirk on his face that didn't suit him at all. Dark slowly backed away.  
"Ah, Kraaad!" Dark was smirking back. "Nice to meet you again, after such a long time. I even hoped that you were dead!"  
Krad's visage didn't change. "Amusing and direct as ever. But that's what I like so much about you, my dearest Dark."  
Dark glared at him in disbelief. "I hate you! Death would be just salvation for your devil's soul!"  
Suddenly, he rammed his elbow into the pane behind him. Shards flew and cut the thief's torso and his arm, but he didn't care at the moment. As he had predicted to Daisuke, the alarm went off and he had to hurry.  
Krad watched stunned as Dark grabbed the item and tried to run off.  
"Oh no, Dark" Krad whispered, awaking from his trance "We are definatley not finished yet."  
With the speed of a demon, he ran after Dark. Before the black dressed man could call out for Wiz, Krad had jumped Dark from behind and pinned him to the floor.  
"Hey! Get off, jerk!"  
Dark desperately tried to free himself, without any success.  
"Tell me, Dark..." Krad whispered into Dark's ear. "What happened to your cute little mortal?"  
At this Dark's heart began to pound violently. "I don't know what you mean..."  
"Of course you do... He's your host."Krad said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone "Tell...me...Why is the boy having _his_ aura around him?"  
"W-w-what in all the heavens are you freakin' talking about!"  
Krad sighed.  
"You are even dumber than I thought, Dark. But I know how to get my information, don't worry."  
He pulled out an item out of his cape and opened it with a quiet 'plop'.  
"Krad...? What are you doing?"  
Krad ignored the man and with a low voice he whispered in another language:  
"_Hört mich an, oh ihr mächtigen Lichter des Himmels. Zeigt mir die zweite Seele dieses Geschöpfes. Denn ich, Krad Hikari, befehle es euch._"  
Krad placed a bottle next to Dark's head. Dark blinked at it. It was emitting a strong aroma and he got dizzy.  
_No...hold your breath..._ Dark thought to himself, feeling his world spinning.  
It was too late. Dark breathed in the aroma, making his surrounding blur. The only thing he could remember, after awaking outside Daisuke's body, was falling into thick darkness.  
Krad watched, satisfied with himself, as the thief's body slowly changed into Daisuke's. The man put away the item and stood up from the redhead, eying him closely.  
Daisuke moaned and slowly straightened himself up, his throbbing head protesting. What has happened? Why has he taken over the body? Daisuke was staring puzzled into his surrounding. As his eyes met Krad he awoke from his trance remembering everything.  
"What do you want from me, Krad?", he asked the white dressed man coldly.  
Krad gave him a sweet innocent smile and kneeled next to him.  
"Oh, I was just wondering, cutie-mortal." (**A/N:**Krad's nickname for Daisuke.) he said with a husky voice.  
He touched Daisuke's cheek lightly and began to caress the pale skin. "Just wondering..."  
"Hiwatari, awaken, please." the boy said suddenly with a dangerous fire in his eyes.  
Krad's eyes widened in horror and looked at the boy in disgust.  
Suddenly, Krad grabbed Daisuke's neck, lifted him above his head and pinned him to the next wall. Daisuke choked.  
"How dare you doing this?"  
His grip on Daisuke's neck tightened. Daisuke desperately gasped for oxygen, but didn't receive any.  
"H...i...wa..ta..ri..", he sputtered very very quietly.  
Krad roared in rage and threw the boy with all his force down to the floor, piercing the boy with the glass shards. The white enjoyed the screams of pain coming out of the boy's mouth, he couldn't deny that. But, he was still trying to win the battle taking place inside of him. If he hadn't thrown the boy away, Hiwatari would have taken over the body.  
"Disgusting, worthless creature!" Krad roared at the unconscious redhead, lying before him. "You shall pay for this..."  
Krad panted slightly attempting to calm himself down.  
His eyes widened in horror, as suddenly, Daisuke's body slowly transformed into Dark's. He slowly lifted himself and glared at Krad with all hatred he could muster at that very moment.  
"I'd rather think you'd pay for what you have done to us, Krad."  
"We shall see about that." Krad whispered dangerously.  
Dark thought for a moment. Then he yelled for Wiz, who came instantly and produced the feared black Wings of Dark Mousy on the thief's back.  
Dark turned back to Krad, speaking under his breath:  
"In three days, we will face each other at _Destiny's Place_ for the final battle. I'd rather shove over my arse there, if I where you."  
And through the open window Dark glided out, his wings flapping silently and losing a few feathers which danced behind him.  
He was only a dark silhouette on the sky, as the Police came hurrying into the room, looking slightly confused.  
"Hiwatari!" inspector Saehara yelled at the blue haired boy, standing before him and gazing out of the window in his typical relaxed way, that annoyed the inspector the most.  
"We heard the alarm go off and came up here, immediately. So, where is this thief!"  
"You are too late, inspector." said Hiwatari softly, not turning away from the window.  
Saehara yelled angrily and called for some backup to inspect the area for clues, although he knew it was being useless.  
They wouldn't find anything to help them catch Dark. Never.  
Hiwatari, however, stood in front of the window. Lost in thoughts. Not moving any part of the body for hours.  
He still stood there, after the police had vanished, defeated.  
His eyes had turned gold-brown, like cat eyes and where softly reflecting the light of the half-moon upon the starless sky. "So, be it, Dark...", he whispered and caught a still dancing black feather in the middle of the air. He didn't look at it, but simlply crashed it with his hands.  
He threw it to the floor and headed out of the building.  
The crashed black feather softly glided down to the floor, crossing a white one. As both feathers touched each other, they dissolved into mist.

* * *

I hope it wasn't that bad after all...Please review!  
Kenbu 


	3. Chapter Two

Hey yo! Welcome! It's me, Kenbu, again! This time with a new chapter!  
I am sorry for everybody who was disappointed with my previous chapter, because I am very, very disappointed .   
Thank you for all those rather positive reviews ) I expected none.  
I fully agree with you Dru, I need a beta-reader. But, I don't know where I have to look and I don't really have time searching, because school is overwhelming , So I'll do it different.  
If anybody has nothing to do, is bored, is good at English (well to be better than me in this language isn't that difficult lol...) or simply wants to help me (T.T) please mail me.  
If you help me, this chapter will be the last one with mistakes! Wow, what a temptation . ''  
If I find no one...(sigh) I will have to torture my English teacher. But I know now that she will rather strangle me than correct my story (sighs again).

Here some warnings (I just want to warn you: I am not good at writing warnings. I have an odd habit to let people experience everything at their own risk. But since everybody does warnings, I shall do it as well!)  
**Warnings for the previous chapter** (I forgot about that)...um...maybe boredom? (cries)  
**Warnings for this chapter:**...let's say angst...

That's all for now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Day One or A normal school day, huh? - Part I**

* * *

Dark was sitting on the windowsill, his transparent body leaning against the wall. His purple eyes didn't leave Daisuke's thin body, as if he was expecting Daisuke would vanish when he looked away.  
Daisuke lay in his bed and was resting.  
Dark watched the boy's chest rise and fall, the only thing, that showed he was still alive.  
The angel was lost in thoughts. He remembered as he had yelled for Emiko to come and see after Daisuke.  
He remembered as he had dragged his own body, crashing into invisible walls, which where placed in the non lit house.  
After Wiz had brought Dark back to the Niwa's safely, he had searched through the whole house, only to find it completely empty and dark. He remembered his beautiful voice full of panic and fury.  
He had commanded Wiz, who had changed into Dark's double, to pull out the shards out of Daisuke's body, to clean and bandage the wounds. It was being difficult, because due to an outage they hadn't got any light. At that time, Dark remembered seeing the neighbour's windows lit.  
After this was done, the still unconscious boy was brought to bed.  
Dark didn't wonder why the Niwas had left the house all of a sudden. He didn't wonder either, what type of information Krad was trying to get out of him and Daisuke. The thief was too tired to keep wondering. The latest incidents were pulling on his nerves and he was sick of worrying. For one moment, he swore, he wanted to rest and simply look at Daisuke's peaceful and angelic face.  
Dark stood up and wandered to the sleeping form of Daisuke. Empty amethyst eyes looked down at the boy with those unique female features. The thief bent over Daisuke and moved his hand unconsciously to the boy's face. Slowly. Without any hesitation.  
He felt the urge to _touch_ his petite face. His wonderful pale skin.  
Dark felt the boy's warm breath on his palm, tickling his skin. He smiled warmly. His heart filled with glee.  
However, the happy moment was destroyed. As soon as Dark's hand reached Daisuke's face, the tips of his fingers went through the solid body of Daisuke, as if it wasn't actually there.  
Dark's eyes widened in slow motion. He abruptly pulled his hand back. Pulled it close to his chest, where his other hand was holding it protectively.  
Dark was torn back into reality. It wasn't Daisuke who wasn't existing, it was him! As long as Dark hasn't got his own body, he would never be able to touch his host. Never.  
His half-opened eyes looked down at Daisuke sorrowfully. Then, after Dark couldn't handle his tearing pain in his heart any longer, he slowly backed away with closed eyes and disappeared into thin air.

Daisuke, however, didn't have any happy time at all.

_He found himself standing in front the black mirror from his previous dream. The mirror radiated a cold aura, making his breathe arise in the form of transparent smoke in front of him.  
Thick darkness was embracing his short, but slender body. His petite palms where resting on the icy surface of the mirror. He looked into it, his face only a few inches away from the object.  
As he stared into the black glass, he blinked with his half-opened ruby eyes. He would have expected his reflection facing him. However, before him stood a tall man, being in the same position as Daisuke, looking straight into the boy's eyes.  
Piercing into his soul.  
The red haired boy, couldn't move a muscle. He was mesmerised by the man's dark purple eyes.  
The man simply looked at him. Waiting. Longing.  
"Dark...", the boy whispered. Dark smiled warmly, beaming at him.  
But his smile faded almost as quickly as it came. His eyes where suddenly filled with pure sorrow.  
"Daisuke, I will...I...I'll promise to..." His voice was in grief and pain, as he stuttered his confusing words.  
"Dark...please..."  
"He will find you!...He will rip you in pieces...and I can't do anything but watch..."  
"Who, Dark? Who?"  
Dark looked as if he wanted to answer, but as his mouth opened he closed it again.  
Suddenly, he hold his breath and listened attentively. Fear was read in his eyes and his next words where spoken very quietly and were drowned in panic: "He is coming...Please, Daisuke...Go!"  
"But...Dark!"  
"No buts, Daisuke! Leave! He will..." All of a sudden he broke off. Dark moaned, his beautiful purple eyes closed. His body shaking lightly.  
It all stopped, after at least one minute. Daisuke watched as his counterpart's forehead leaned against his side of the mirror, looking rather defeated.  
"Dark?"  
Suddenly, Dark's body was shaking. This time not because of the same reason as before, but because of something else.  
Laughing. Dark was laughing like mad.  
Daisuke just wanted to cry out Dark's name, but was interrupted by a movement of supernatural speed.  
Daisuke choked. He realized a hand holding his neck firmly.  
"What...?"he coughed out.  
Dark's eyes shot open. Daisuke gasped. Piercing amber eyes looked at him dangerously. A smirk placed on his mouth.  
The man's low hissing voice made Daisuke's body shiver:  
"Don't you dare to stand in my way, mortal."  
Then, he moved forward, Slipping through the mirror with half of his body and placed a bruising kiss on Daisuke's lips.  
Daisuke's eyes widened and stared at the amber ones in horror.  
The man pulled away from the young boy. Moving his hand from Daisuke's neck to his cheek, caressing it. Daisuke shivered even more.  
"You are mine, boy."  
With that, the man pulled away from Daisuke and vanished back into the mirror roaring with insane laughter.  
_  
Daisuke's eyes shot open, as his alarm clock went off. He turned it off and sat upright on his bed, a hand covering his right half of his face. His other hand moved slowly to his lips.  
Those nightmares were so confusing... What meanings did they have? Daisuke only knew:  
He didn't understand anything.  
"Dark...", he whispered alike in his dream. He didn't get any response. Puzzled he slowly got up, picked his school uniform and went to the bathroom. Searching for Dark in his mind, with no success.  
He went downstairs. No Emiko. No Daichii. No Wiz. No anybody.  
He looked around in hope for a note. But none was there. He yelled for his family and Dark. No response.  
Daisuke let himself fall into the chair with a sigh. His eyes closed, trying to calm himself. He felt alone. And he hated this type of feeling. It was like imprisoned in a burning cage with a roaring silent around it.  
The boy opened his eyes again and stared blankly ahead of him.  
"Daisuke", a sleepy voice said inside of Daisuke's head. Daisuke instantly awoke from his trance.  
"Dark! Where were you!"  
"Stop, freakin' yellin'...duh...", Dark said annoyed and appeared gliding next to Daisuke rubbing his head. "I was here for the whole time! Sleeping if I am allowed!"  
Daisuke simply sighed in relief.  
"You know that if I don't get enough sleep I won't be that handsome as I am now!", Dark added angrily after stopping to rub his head.  
Daisuke rolled with his eyes. "For god heaven's sake, Dark! You're behaving like a girl!"  
Dark pouted. Then he said loudly in a disbelieving tone and putting both hands onto his hips: "Me, behaving like a girl?"  
He pouted even more, pointing at himself and bending down to the sitting Daisuke saying: "Imagine me as a girl. That doesn't fit at all, does it?"  
Daisuke looked up at Dark. He tilted his head slightly and then-  
-he laughed.  
Dark looked at him in surprise. Normally, Dark would have yelled at Daisuke for laughing at him. But this was different.  
Dark hadn't seen the boy laugh for a long time. And it was relieving and wonderful to see him in that state.  
The thief smiled and felt his heart beat faster. When Daisuke was laughing, the whole surrounding world seemed to drown in his light. The soft sound rang in his ears. Again, Dark felt the urge to touch him.  
Daisuke stopped laughing and smiled at Dark saying: "Yeah, it definitely doesn't suit you!" He sticked out his tongue.  
Dark frowned and looked away. But then, he looked back at Daisuke again, this time smirking.  
"What?", Daisuke asked his counterpart. He searched what Dark was looking at previously and nearly fell off his chair when he found out what it was. The clock. And it wasn't showing a convenient message.  
"Ack!", made Daisuke. "I am going to be late for school! Why didn't you tell me, Dark?" He grabbed his schoolbag and tried to ignore the even more smirking Dark.  
As he reached the door,however, he suddenly turned back. His eyes looked at the place before him sadly.  
"I thought you wanted to go to school?", Dark asked not bothering to appear next to Daisuke.  
Daisuke sighed, still looking at the corridor. He remained silent.  
As Dark thought the boy wasn't going to answer, Daisuke asked quietly back: "Where are they?"  
For one brief moment Dark wasn't sure what or who he meant. But then it occurred to him. He was talking about his family.  
"I don't know." the thief stated simply but true. Then he added: "Don't worry. You know them, they can take care of themselves. They will soon be back."  
Daisuke wasn't looking very convinced but still he nodded curtly and ran off to school, without saying anything more to Dark.

"...then you need to add _x_ to get it on the other side..."  
A tall and well-rounded man being bold and wearing glasses, stood in front of the class facing the blackboard. His chalk creaked on the board as he wrote an example of a complicate equation and the way how to solve it. His name was Mr Kaminou. **1)**  
The whole school both feared and loved him.  
He had his own way of teaching, making him nearly unpredictable of what he is able to do next. When children weren't paying attention he threw them out of his classes and made them do loads of extra homework.  
Mr Kaminou usually threw not only threats but bits of chalks at students, but didn't really mean it. Those who feared him, found his jokes terrible. Those who loved him, laughed loudly because he was talking sheer nonsense at some times.  
The teacher didn't notice a rather short boy with red hair sneaking through the door into the classroom. The whole class woke up instantly as they saw a panting Daisuke going on the tips of his toes, trying not to make any sound.  
Hiwatari and Riku shook their heads, but still smiling. Risa looked at him confusedly. Keiji Saga stared at him drooling and thinking:  
"How cuuuuute! Dai-chan is sneaking into the classroom! Ah and he's...oh kami! He is panting! Kyaaaa /Nosebleed/"  
The rest of the class were holding their breaths.  
However, before Daisuke could reach his seat, Mr Kaminou turned to face the class and was barking: "And this was it! Tell me, class! How is it possible to get the test that wrong! Nearly the half of the class has failed! What's wrong with all of you!"  
Then he saw Daisuke standing near his seat, as still as a stone.  
For some he looked like doing Yoga. In reality, Daisuke had just suffered a cardiac arrest.  
"Oi, where do you come from, Niwa? Have you at last noticed that lesson has started already?"  
"I overslept, sir. I am very sorry."  
"Oh, you overslept." Daisuke nodded and smiled sheepishly. Mr Kaminou cocked an eyebrow.  
"I'd rather think that you wanted to see your dreadful test!"  
"Dreadful, sir?"  
"Oh yes! 27 points out of 48! This isn't really..." He searched for the right words. "...adorable." He threw the test at Daisuke, who had to walk to the front to take it.  
"Now, sit!", he barked at the boy.  
Daisuke flinched and nearly shouted at Dark loudly, because the thief was laughing his arse off. But not wanting to provoke his luck with Mr Kaminou, who glared at him, Daisuke quickly sat down and took out his paraphernalia for mathematics.

Daisuke still sat in class and was looking forward to the end of it. His head rested on his hand. He desperately coerced his half-opened eyes not to close, due to the lack of sleep.  
_Lack of sleep?_, he thought._I did get enough of sleep...why then...am I so...tired?_  
His vision blurred and he finally closed his eyes.  
_Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack_ went all the clocks in the classroom loudly.  
Daisuke felt dizzy. Why could he hear all the clocks so well?  
_Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack._  
"...Daa...iii...suu...kee...", sung a husky voice softly.  
Daisuke opened his eyes slowly, struggling not to fall asleep.  
_Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack._  
"...Daa...iii...suu...kee...", sung the very same voice again.  
The boy blinked. It wasn't Dark's voice. That was for sure. It was more deeper and...  
Daisuke nearly gasped as he stared into a pair of dangerous glittering amber eyes.  
Behind Mr Kaminou stood the man from his dreams!  
"...My...Daa...iii...suu...kee...", the man purred as his eyes met Daisuke's. Nobody seemed to both see or hear him, apart from Daisuke himself.  
_Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack._  
"N...no...", Daisuke shook his head in slow motion. Widened ruby eyes staring at the man in horror.  
The man, who looked nearly the same as Dark with a few differences, stretched out his arms to his sides. His palms were wide opened. Very slowly a malicious grin formed on his lips, as he went step by step to come nearer to Daisuke.  
His enormous black wings, of the size of half of the class each, he was dragging behind him.  
_Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, ta-_  
Suddenly, the clocks stopped ticking. Or at least Daisuke couldn't hear them anymore. Everything was quiet. Nothing, not even the students made a sound. Everybody was as still as a stone.  
The man slowly made his way forward. His Wings knocked everyone and everything down.  
Daisuke who sat in the back, had luck. Well, for a while.  
In his mind he was screaming for Dark. But he didn't get any response. His inside was as silent as everything around him.   
With every step the man made, the wider was his grin. Quietly he began to whisper in a slow humming tune:  
_"One broken wing..."_  
Daisuke's eyes widened even more as he heard this.  
_"...two broken wings..."_ The man came nearer...  
_"...three broken wings..."_ And nearer...  
_"...four broken wings..."_...and nearer...  
_"...five broken wings..."_...and nearer...  
_"...six broken wings..."_...nearer...  
Daisuke couldn't hold this any longer. The words were piercing through his soul like shot arrows.  
_"...seven bro-"_  
"STOP!" He slammed his hands on his school desk hardly and jumped from his chair. His voice echoed through the classroom.  
He had his eyes shut tightly for he was expecting the man to jump and kill him at once. But as he stood there, with closed eyes, the predicted action never came. And he swore he suddenly could hear soft noises around him.  
Daisuke blinked as he saw that everything and everybody was back to normal, staring at him oddly. The chairs and desks were in their normal position and looking like nothing has ever happened. What had that been all about?  
"What is it, Niwa?" Mr Kaminou's cold voice made him go come back to reality. He suddenly felt very sick.  
"Um...Sir...May I...go to the bathroom, please?"  
Mr Kaminou stared at him blankly. Normally he would comment such a question very unfriendly, but letting the boy go anyway. But seeing Daisuke's pale face and shaking body, urged him simply saying: "Yes, you may."  
Daisuke nearly ran, rather insecurely on his feet, out of the classroom, feeling the eyes of his classmates piercing into his back.  
After leaving the room, he didn't slow down, but ran as if the world's demons were after him.  
"Daisuke?" Dark asked worriedly appearing next to the boy.  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daisuke screamed at him.  
"Wha-" Dark yelled back in confusement. He stared at his panicking host.  
_"...seven broken wings..."_ the husky voice sung and again Daisuke noticed he couldn't hear any other noises apart from his footsteps, Dark and-  
Daisuke looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in sheer horror.  
The winged man was actually following him!  
Dark, who had difficulty keeping up the boy's pace, followed his look and cocked an eyebrow. There was nobody there!  
He looked back at the now even faster running boy.  
"Daisuke! Why are you running!", he yelled. Dark inwardly wondered grimly how a short boy like Daisuke could run that damn fast.  
"Go away! Why are you chasing me? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!", Daisuke shrieked not answering Dark's question.  
_"...eight broken wings..."_The man laughed evilly. His voice rang in Daisuke's ears.  
_"...nine broken wings..."_  
"DAISUKE!", Dark yelled suddenly panicking. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HEADING!"  
_"...ten broken wings..."_  
Only approximately 10 meters away from Daisuke there was a window. And it rapidly came nearer. But Daisuke didn't show any attempts to ran into another direction. To tell the truth, he was fully aware of it.  
_"...eleven broken wings..."_  
"DAISUKE!", Dark yelled again. Daisuke looked at him and the thief gasped.  
Tears streamed freely down the boy's pale cheeks. He looked defeated and ill. His eyes looked pleading and longing at Dark.  
"I can't stop..." he sobbed. Dark's heart was torn apart as he saw Daisuke in this state. "Help me..."  
"Daisuke...what..."  
"HELP ME, DARK!" the boy begged. "HELP ME!DAAAAARK!"  
_"...twelve broken wings..."_  
"DAISUKE! NO! STOP!" Dark yelled and reached out his hand for Daisuke.  
But it was too late. Daisuke wrapped his arms around his face protectively and jumped into the window and-  
-crashed through it.  
Glass shards danced around his slender body like flying knives. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.  
Daisuke exhaled hot air slowly, as his arms stretched forward even slower as he was softly gliding in the air.  
Wind stroke his face and his hair floated behind him.  
His eyes looked down at the light-years away ground, blankly. Then he smiled warmly.  
"Dark..." Daisuke whispered softly. "I am sorry for everything."  
After that his body was pulled down, head first. The ground came rapidly nearer.  
But Daisuke was feeling relaxed. If that was what death felt like- he didn't mind, actually.  
Dark screamed his name, before the boy was embraced with darkness and knew no more.

* * *

**1)** I took my own Maths teacher and translated his name into Japanese. I am sure that this name doesn't make sense, for it should means "God knows" in English and in the original language, German, he is called "Gottweiß". But anyway, I have to say that he is an awesome teacher and I took him into the story, because I think that I'll might use him a bit more often in the plot.   
He is nearly the same as I described him in the story (apart from throwing chalks. I took that from another cool teacher XD) and I think that I have copied him well. Oh, I forgot. (smirks) I don't own Mr Kaminou! All rights reserved! (hr...hr...) I am acting silly-.- Oh well, who cares! (grins)

I am sorry if that chapter was a bit confusing! I will make sure to clear everything! I'll promise!  
If you have any questions feel free to ask! I will try and answer right here.  
All in all, thank you for the previous reviews and please review this time as well. Thank you for reading!

Kenbu


	4. Chapter Three

Hey yo! I'll make it short this time: Here's the next chapter!  
**Warnings:**angst and slight fluff  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Day One or A normal school day, huh? - Part II**

* * *

_"THIRTEEN BROKEN WINGS!"_

Dark watched horrified as Daisuke shot out of the window. Glass shreds flew, reflecting harsh rays of sunlight in dazzling and blinding colours.

"It looked as if a gigantic black snake shot out of the window after Daisuke and was getting longer and longer, eventually grabbing the boy and preventing him from colliding with the ground. I heard a screech, which didn't sound human at all, screaming something like: MINE ..." Dark would have explained later. But at that very moment, Dark was simply shocked. His mind raced and his heart pounded – all he could think was "I need a body to rescue him... I need a body...A BODY!"

Noises from behind made him spin around. He saw masses of pupils running out of their classrooms, searching for an excuse to free themselves from their lessons. The broken window ahead of them was just perfect. Dark's heart sank as he saw them. He had to stop all of them, before they could reach the window and see this...black something and an unconscious Daisuke lying on the ground bleeding from invisible wounds...Dark shook these thoughts away and stepped confidently forward.

He had already chosen his _target_. A tall and skinny boy with flaming red hair was running obliviously towards him. His heart stopped for a moment. Flaming red hair... Dark's weak part screamed to him not to do _this_. His other more desperate side, however, said if he wouldn't do _it_ Daisuke would die and he would be the one to blame.

Dark didn't want to be blamed for Daisuke's death. Dark stared at the boy before him then darted forward, letting the boy run into him. Their souls melted together. Only a brief moment passed in reality, but it felt like an eternity from their point of view, as Dark whispered "This is your destiny... and I am indeed very sorry about that... But there is somebody who is of importance to me and I swore to protect him...at any cost..." He heard the boy gasp and groan in fear, but he eventually took over the body.

Somebody screamed. Dark slowly opened his eyes and blinked at a dumbly staring human crowd before him, which consisted of pupils and Daisuke's classmate. Dark smirked weakly. He had managed it! He had his own body! The thief winked at Risa and Riku, who blushed instantly. It was rather a reflex than consciousness, but he hadn't got time to think about this. So he pulled out a long black feather out of nowhere, pointing it to the crowd. Then, he whispered in another language**1)**:_"Zeit, friere ein..."_. He watched, satisfied with himself as the humans in front him stood as still as a stone, as if they had been petrified. Dark had spoken a spell to freeze time, but he wasn't sure how long it would remain that way. But this wouldn't bother him now - he had to get out of here and rescue Daisuke!

He turned around and jumped graciously out of the window, throwing the feather behind him. "WIZ!" yelled Dark, but no Wiz came. No wings appeared. He tried it several times more, before, seeing the ground coming closer and closer, he bit his lip and murmured something. He suffocated a scream as gigantic messy black wings grew out of his back, holding him elegantly in the air. The wings Wiz gave him were nothing compared to his own wings, but for the purpose of stealing the living objects, it was more than enough.

He looked up seeing only Daisuke's pale face, his eyes shut tightly, and a sticky black substance around him made by the snake-creature above him. The rest of Daisuke's body was hidden inside the liquid, which pulled him rapidly in, reminding Dark of quicksand.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled, wide eyed. Like an arrow he shot towards the creature in order to free his counterpart. However, before the thief could reach the redhead a part of the black substance shot out, not disconnecting from the rest, and blocked him. Dark tried to avoid it somehow, but the slimy substance seemed to be everywhere. The thief got annoyed and simply punched as hard as he could into it, which turned out to be a big mistake; his hand had barely touched the liquid but his arm got sucked in instantly. He desperately tried to pull it out again, but he couldn't. He went even deeper.

Again, panic made his way into his mind. Clouded it. His dark violet eyes saw only the red hair of his Tamer remaining above him. Dark took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, then he glared at the slime before him, still trying to pull his arm out. Dark grew more and more tired as he struggled and when he looked up again he could only see a few strands of red hair peeking out of the substance. He tried it one more time to free his arm, which was now entirely submersed in the slimy black goo…but again, he didn't manage.

"Damn it!" Dark muttered under his breath desperately. "I can't believe it! What the hell is all this?" He thought of Daisuke and immediately felt fury and fear flicker inside him. He has never ever felt so helpless before. "Daisuke..."  
Suddenly, a husky and low voice spoke in a dangerous tone to him – the voice was coming from the front of the thing "The boy is mine. And you will not interfere."

Dark blinked as the black substance wiggled softly. He gasped. Out of the slime came a man's face that could have been Dark's reflection in a mirror, if it wasn't for his glittering amber eyes. The man slowly slid out and lightly touched Dark's arm with the tips of his fingers, smirking like mad. As the man touched his skin, Dark felt a painful burning sensation. "What do you want from me?" the thief hissed. "What are you after? What or who are you? And why do you take Daisuke from me?"  
The man slowly turned his head towards Dark. His eyes burned with a dangerous fire within, and the ugly knowing grin remained on his lips as he spoke. "He is mine. And so are you."

Dark's eyes widened at this. The man let himself fall on Dark with opened arms – there was a loud _splash_ as the man turned back into the black liquid, spilling all over Dark. Dark couldn't even say "What?" as the black substance covered his face and body, slowly dragging and pulling him to the source of the black thing. Half of his upper part of the face looked out of it as he searched for a life sign of Daisuke….but the boy had vanished from sight. Weakly Dark tried to flap his wings, but they could hardly move because they were glued together. Couldn't he do anything at all? Was this the end? _Daisuke..._ Dark thought, on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, Dark thought he heard something. It was a very high-pitched screech that strongly reminded him of a beast from a Greek myth that Daisuke had read to him once - he thought it was called something like a "harpy". He had only seen such a beast once in his life, in the form of a living statue (so he knows how it sounded like) and that was with a Niwa long time ago. But this one sounded even higher and more...desperate...The sound rang inside the liquid and Dark could feel soft vibrations caused by the voice. But who _was_ the cause of this?

"Nooo!" screamed the voice of the man that was so much like Dark. "You are both mine! Your life is in MY hands...AND I WILL NOT GIVE IT BACK TO YOU!"

Something exploded near Dark and he could feel the substance shaking violently. His eyes widened at the sight before him - like a missile a fiery red something shot out of the black slime. Dark thought he could see an angel of breath-taking beauty; Short crimson hair, which the strong wind blew into every possible direction, and matching big round eyes that gazed at the slime with an empty expression. Wonderful large dark ruby wings flapped gracefully, keeping the figure airborne but losing feathers which glided down to earth like a storm of crimson rose petals. He saw the girl only for one second but his heart was already pounding painfully in his chest from excitement.

Dark felt the substance slide off of him all of a sudden and he found himself able to flap his own wings again. Rising into the air he looked around swifty, but the ruby angel was gone as quickly as the being came. The thief was slightly disappointed, but this feeling was immediately replaced by anxiety. The slime backed away into its source, forming an overgrown orb of purest black colour. Dark quickly took out a black feather again and murmured: _"Im Namen aller Engel des Himmels und der Erde, versiegle die dunkle Macht der eingeschlossenen Seele der Dunkelheit, auf das es in Ewigkeit schlafen möge..."_**2)** The feather glowed a dark blue, as did the orb. After a few moments the slimeball disappeared.

Dark exhaled loudly and opened his hand to free the feather. He watched it gliding softly down to the ground, before he gasped. On the ground was Daisuke, lying outstretched with a slightly opened mouth, as if he was desperately screaming without making a sound, his eyelids screwed tightly shut. His red locks were spread out around his head on the ground which was soaked with a brine of blood of the darkest crimson colour that Dark has ever seen. It was spilled all over, around and underneath the boy.

"NO! DAISUKE!" Dark let himself fall down, his wings helping him to speed down to earth in order to move faster. He landed next to the broken body of Daisuke. Dark kneeled down, shaking violently. "Daisuke! Please say something!" His hands moved towards Daisuke's shoulders, but before he could reach them they stopped. He was sure of them simply going through the boy's skin as they have done previously (see chapter two). He had to use all of his strength to fight back the upcoming tears. "You are not dead...You are not dead..." he repeated under his breath sobbing and with blurry eyes. What was that feeling? Grief? Pain? Finally he remembered that he had his 'own' body now and abruptly pulled Daisuke into a tight embrace. It was a distraught gesture for him, but he couldn't help himself. The black wings wrapped around them both protectively. Dark shivered - Daisuke was as cold as ice, but the thief would still hold his arms around the boy tightly in hope of giving warmth to him. In hope of getting him back...

Thick raindrops began to fall heavily down from the sky, giving the area a gloomy expression. The black wings squeezed tighter together in order to build a shelter around Dark and Daisuke and protect them from the water. Dark watched sadly as the crimson liquid was slowly washed away by the rain. Finally Dark couldn't control himself anymore, tears streamed down his cheeks freely. Such an embarrassing state he was in! Now the whole damn world could see him freaking crying! Wasn't he the one who had told Daisuke that man wouldn't ever cry? He wanted to crawl into a hole deep underneath the earth, where nobody could find him and simply die.

But then-

"Dark..." a slightly hoarse voice whispered weakly. Dark's eyes widened and looked down at a stirring red haired boy. Hazy half-opened dark ruby eyes looked straight up into dark violet ones. Daisuke looked defeated, exhausted and ill. But he was alive.   
"You-you...are alive?" whispered Dark disbelievingly. "But how-?"  
"Please, Dark...Let's go home..." interrupted Daisuke pleadingly. Dark looked deeply into those beautiful eyes losing himself in them. The thief felt himself blush lightly, as he recognised how near Daisuke's pale face actually was. He quickly looked away, his heart beating painfully. It was then, that he noticed an azure haired boy standing in the broken window, looking down at them with piercing sapphire eyes. Dark opened his mouth in surprise. It was Satoshi Hiwatari!

Both staring boys narrowed their eyes simultaneously. Hiwatari silently moved his lips, forming words only which were meant for Dark: "Only two days left before your end..." For a brief moment the thief swore that he had seen Krad's shadow behind the boy, but as he blinked it was gone as had Hiwatari himself.

"The time freezing-spell is wearing off..." Dark muttered under his breath. Daisuke didn't bother to send him a questioning look, as he usually would do, but simply closed his eyes. Dark bit his lip. Seeing how tired Daisuke was, he lifted the boy carefully in bridal style, spread out his gigantic wings and flew into the cold rainy air, leaving the creepy place, also known as "school", quickly behind.

Daisuke unconsciously cuddled into Dark's chest, listening to the beat of his counterpart's heart with a weak smile. A petite and pale hand rested on his own hip, whereas the other one leaned against Dark's midriff. If he simply opened his eyes at that moment, he probably would have either laughed at Dark, or been surprised, as the thief's cheeks had turned a deep red.

Dark had looked down at the boy and the sight forced him to smile warmly. Why was it only now that he recognised those...strange feelings? He couldn't categorise them, though. It was anything that Dark has ever felt before.  
"Dark?" Daisuke suddenly asked, his eyes remaining closed and awaking Dark from his trance.  
"Yes?"  
"Who is...Black Wings?"  
Dark nearly fell down from the sky as he heard this, but luckily, he took control over his wings at the right time. The thief looked at the boy in surprise. "B-Black Wings?"  
Daisuke seemed to notice Dark's unease, because he opened one eye and frowned at the handsome man. "Dark?" Dark seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. His mind raced as it never did before.  
"DARK!" yelled Daisuke as his counterpart didn't answer.  
Dark flinched. "What? Oh, yeah. I don't know who you mean..." His voice only screamed of hidden anxiety. Daisuke opened his other eye as well and glared at the angel, but Dark only looked forward not wanting to meet the redhead's eyes. "How are you feeling, Daisuke?" Dark quickly changed the subject.  
Of course Daisuke noticed this, but due to his politeness he didn't say anything more to this matter and asked "I'm alright. Why do you ask?" He yawned slightly.  
"…Because you're covered in blood, mate." said Dark patiently.  
"Wha-" Daisuke lifted his head in order to take a closer look at himself. Dark was right, he was indeed covered in blood, staining the normally white and red school uniform crimson. But was the blood his own? Daisuke wasn't sure and the thought made him shiver slightly. He suddenly felt as though his body was made of lead…so heavy…and the world seemed to be spinning. With a deep but resigned sigh he leaned his head back on Dark's muscular arm and closed his eyes in order to rest.  
Dark looked worriedly down at him, only moving his eyes, not his head. Daisuke remained silent for several more moments before he whispered "I don't know..." He took a deep breath and continued, "I can't remember anything. It is all so confusing...Those nightmares I'm having...I think that they aren't normal nightmares...And..and..."  
Dark looked confused. Nightmares? Then he explained calmly "Tell me more, Daisuke. No nightmare is normal. Every dream we have is not only a picture of ourselves but also sometimes visions showing us the upcoming future..."  
Daisuke sighed again. This time even deeper and Dark could sense the boy's unease…but the redhead continued anyway. "Most dreams were about you and Krad trying to kill me. Or somebody who looked just like you ki..." The boy broke off and blushed deeply.

Dark wondered on this…He, or somebody who looked like him, tried to kill Daisuke in his dreams? (**A/N:**the last part was certainly not "killed" but something else. Well, what did Daisuke mean? ;D ) He knew that he would never ever try to kill his counterpart. Dark shivered lightly at the thought. He felt as Daisuke cuddle into him again, this time burying his face into Dark's clothes and clinging automatically to his shirt. They flew in silence, black wings flapped softly, losing feathers – the sound of their breathing and the whisper of Darks wings were drowned out by heavy raindrops resounding on concrete and wood.

The phantom thief thought the whole day through; the mysterious black slime, Daisuke's strange behaviour, the disappearance of the Niwas…and the angel he'd seen for a fleeting moment. He could remember her petite features and the soft looking pale skin, as well as the red locks that framed her face beautifully, making her appearance more wonderful. She hid her strength under an angelic mask. She looked familiar, but Dark was sure that he had never seen this sweet girl before…he didn't know many female angels (in reality he didn't know any at all) so he couldn't discuss this matter effectively. Dark sighed. He wanted to get to know this girl, wanted to see her again and would do anything to get that chance! He looked down at Daisuke, who was sound asleep, chest rising and falling slowly. As he saw the boy lying in his arms, Dark could feel the Daisuke's body temperature returning and he smiled before looking ahead again.

They were home a few moments after and Dark slid inside the house through an open window in Daisuke's room, completely soaked to the bone. He put the boy into bed carefully, before vanishing into the bathroom and grabbing some towels. Dark didn't want Daisuke to get ill, so he shakily undressed Daisuke to his boxers (Dark was as red as a tomato) and dried the boy off. The thief was glad that Daisuke hadn't got any serious injuries and that the blood was mainly on the boy's clothes so he didn't have to _bath_ the boy as well, although he did put plasters on a couple of the wounds before he dressed Daisuke slowly into his pyjamas.

Dark looked at his Tamer and smiled weakly; he always loved to watch Daisuke sleep, it was a wonderful sight. The thief bent over the boy and brushed red strands of hair out of the boy's face, eyeing him closely…the handsome pale skin seemed to reflect the moonlight, giving him a serene but otherworldly glow. Before Dark knew what he was doing, he kissed Daisuke on the forehead before looking confusedly at the redhead…What had he just done? Suddenly, Dark flinched, his purple eyes turned amber and a soft low moan came from his lips. He looked down at Daisuke hungrily – the boy was lying beneath him…tempting him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the boy's neck, kissing and caressing the skin with his lips. Fortunately, Daisuke didn't wake up but his body strained a bit, trying to get closer as Dark touched him softly. Suddenly, Dark jolted up and backed away from the innocently sleeping red haired boy, his wide eyes were purple again.

Firstly, the thief touched his own lips, disbelievingly, then he asked under his breath "What was I doing? What...was happening...?" He looked around as he didn't get any answer. He listened attentively, but there was only silence in the house; no sounds of a sleeping happy family, no white rabbit rattled in the house looking for sweets. Simply nothing. Nothing but roaring silence.

As he continued to look around, Dark saw a calendar hanging on the back of Daisuke's door. He slowly walked towards it, pausing only to grab a striking bright red pencil from his alter ego's desk. "...Only two days to go..." murmured Dark, lifting his hand which held the pencil and crossing today out with a sigh. He stared back at Daisuke knowing that he should tell his Tamer about the final battle with Krad and Hiwatari…but somehow, as Dark looked at the boy, he didn't want to burden the boy even more with it. Daisuke always looked ill and absent-minded these days, not to mention that he was more reserved, and hardly ever truly laughed. Dark was worried, but he would never admit this to himself.

Dark yawned and decided that it was time for bed. Enough of this freaky day, let it have an end at last! The thief knelt on the floor and leaned on Daisuke's bed, stretching his legs and arms away from him like a cat. He exhaled air softly and, with one last glance at Daisuke, closed his eyes, his wings wrapping around him, making him look like an overgrown black cocoon. He smiled. Everything will be alright. This weird black thing was probably an artwork of some Hikari guys, that were long dead, and the spirit of the black slime's artwork freed itself and probably wanted to terrorise the city or something similar to that. Satisfied with his explanation he added to his thoughts _And it is sealed, right? So there is nothing that can bother us anymore..._ Dark smiled and his head fell slowly to his side, instantly falling asleep.

Oh, how wrong he was. As long as he was remaining in this world, no demon would let both him and Daisuke alone.

Upon the black starless sky a waxing-gibbous moon hung, three quarters full and still swelling. Sadly and mysteriously it was sending its amber light down to earth, waiting and longing for something special. The moon suddenly started to turn crimson red, strongly reminiscent of blood, then it stopped shining and a dark ruby liquid slowly flowed out of the near orb down towards earth like a sticky waterfall. As the substance touched the ground, some of it was sucked hungrily into the earth. However, as more minutes passed the sticky red substance dissolved into pointed red feathers and then into nothing but mist.

* * *

Both sentences are German. I thought it would be suitable to do the sentences in German because Dark is doing the spells in German in the anime as well. Anyway, here the translations:  
**1)** This literally means: "Time, freeze."  
**2)** Means:"In the name of every angel in heaven and on earth, seal away the dark power of the imprisoned soul of darkness, so it will sleep for eternity..."

That's it. Here I want to thank my Beta reader Dru, who corrected the mistakes in this chapter ,producing this with me ! Ack, thank you soooo much!  
Also, thank you for the reviews! Well, what do you think about this chapter? Please review!  
Kenbu


	5. Chapter Four

Hey yo! How are you all? ...  
Ok, ok! Sorry that I haven't updated that long! I had been grounded! I had to learn for school! Forgive me! (bursts out in tears) And to top it all this story is NOT beta-read ToT I don't know what happened to my beta, but I wanted to update this because tomorrow I am not here anymore! So today's the last chance (sighs)  
A big fat warning, (because the story is not beta-read): READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! NERDS, DON'T EVEN TRY TO LEARN GRAMMAR FROM THIS FIC! Ok, you had been warned (malicious grin) Now, back to the story...**Dru**, **SoraSakura**, **karmine**, **Kaira-chan15**, **DemonDarkLight** and **xXShadowedfateXx**...Thank you for reviewing! And also thank you for everyone who actually likes my fan fic...  
I have answered the questions, you can find them on my profile...

"blubb" - **talking**  
'blubb' - **thinking**  
_blubb_ - **stressing a word/ someone strange is talking/ an alter ago talkes to his other self**  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Day Two or Nightmares' Day

* * *

Dark opened his eyes and blinked for a moment. He slowly looked around, finding himself standing in a gigantic dark hall with strange symbols placed on dirty-white and high walls. The symbols themselves were drawn very untidyly with bright crimson in colour. The paint was still fresh, because it streamed down like many red rivers. Dark sniffed, then held his breath with a disgusted expression on his face. The room was filled with unpleasant smells that were strongly remiscent of blood and rotten flesh. Where was he? Did he have one of those dreams like Daisuke?

Dark quickly got to his feet and turned his head, trying not to miss anything of his odd surrounding. There were rocks and rosted blades, lying everywhere on the ground. The thief looked up, meeting empty hazel eyes. Dark jumped, clutching his heart. Those eyes hadn't been there before! How could he have missed something like that?

"Argh!", yelled Dark. "Since when are you here?" The person didn't bother to answer but kept staring at Dark. Dark shivered slightly under the inscruitable glare - that reminded him of x-ray. As the person remained silent, the thief used the time to get everything on the person's appearance. The person standing in front him - although wrapped in a black gown and was hooded - Dark could identify him as a man. Flaming red hair sticked out of the hood and big hazel eyes were half-opened and glinted in the glooming darkness. That was all he could see at the moment, but Dark felt like he had seen this person before. If he just could remember who it was...

Suddenly, the man spoke quietly - almost whispering: "Give...it...back..." His voice was croaky and high, as if it hadn't been used for a long while. Dark blinked confusedly, not knowing what the man meant. Again, the man spoke, this time he lifted his hands and clenched them into fists: "...Give my body back, you filthy thief! I don't want to die...Give it back, Dark!"

Dark backed away a bit as he recognised the skinny boy he had had taken over the body. "I told you I can't. It was your destiny, remember? I am sorry, but I can't change that!", he exclaimed. The boy chuckled sarcastically, making Dark shiver again. "What destiny, Dark?", the boy spat out "Do you actually think I am stupid and actually blind? Oh,no! The fool are you! Taking over a body that is not from the Niwa bloodline and letting it DIE miserably when it is worn out by the dumb family GHOST Dark Mousy! Thief of darkness! How immoral of you!" He spat on the ground and took off his hood, freeing messy red hair. Dark gasped. One reason was because of the strong simalarity to Daisuke, but the other reason was because this boy knew so much about him and most strangely the Niwa family. But the question was how? "Who are you?", Dark hissed with narrowed eyes. "Somebody", the boy stated simply, much to Dark's annoyance. "Give my body back, and it is done, idiot." Dark grunted angrily. Nobody talked to him like that! Who did this guy think he was? "Never", said Dark, his voice like venom. 'Pah! If that guy doesn't learn to be kinder to me, he can simply fuck off!' Dark thought angrily, gritting his teeth.

"How low have you sunken, Dark?", the boy whispered with narrowed eyes. But then he sighed. Glittering Eyes that seemed so far away as if he was thinking of his past. "It is clear why god has left both you and Krad to your own fates...But you were the lowest of them all...And now doing something that immoral... you should be cursed for that..." Dark flinched. 'Well, this was an unexpected comment.',he thought. His eyes flashed in anger as the volume of his voice rose. "What was that? Who do you think you are? Justice in person, maybe? I wanted to rescue someone who is more important than anyone! That is my own damn truth! And leave god out of this!"

The boy's eyes glittered dangerously. Crimson sparks seemed to jump out of them, as if trying to murder Dark at any moment. "And that is why you are mistaken, Dark Mousy!", he exclaimed furiously, stressing every word. "God made it clear, that every life is important! Do you not understand that? EVERY LIFE! HOW can you call yourself an angel when you don't even got white wings on you! Look at you! You are dirty nothing but still you think very highly of you and are full of pride and arrogance- like Lucifer, the mightest angel in heaven in his pastlife! But then his heart became filled with pride and the thought of rebellion against god came to his mind, for he wanted to be the highest of them all! It destroyed his heart! And then he fell from heaven...for god does not accept traitors like him! And Lucifer...turned into SATAN!" As he yelled at Dark, the thief simply stood there as still as a stone, without even flinching, but with a bitter expression on his face. Like he knew perfectly well what this boy was talking about. As if it was true that he was similar to Satan. The boy, however, ignored or didn't see the thief's look and simply added with the same stern tone as before: "Who did you want to protect? Your dying boyfriend, maybe? (Dark's eyes twitched at this comment.) You had options to do that without needing a body!" He paused. "See, how gready you actually are? In reality you simply wanted to keep that body for yourself! Pah! Yes, Dark and that IS your damn truth!" Dark's insides tightened. 'What an accusion.', he thought. 'But this time, you are mistaken.' He narrowed his eyes even more. So that only two dark purple shining lines were seen.

Suddenly, the boy grinned evilly and Dark learned not to like this special grin. "And? Do you want to know what has happened to the one you wanted to rescue sooooo much?" This time Dark flinched. His eyes widened. How did he know about Daisuke? What should have happened to his counterpart? He was doing perfectly fine...well...apart from those...nightmares...the boy is having, but that doesn't mean anything, does it? Those nightmares were harmless...he thought...Wait...What if...Did that mean that this boy has done something to Daisuke?

The boy's grin grew wider. "Oh no. I haven't done anything..." After a pause he added: "But you have." Dark's eyes narrowed."What! How am I supposed to understand that?" The boy sneered and looked at Dark with an emotion Dark has never seen before. The boy bent forward- his grin stil present on his mouth. "You are a really, really, really bad alter ago.", he said with a mocking voice. "Leaving the cutie-mortal with his own problems whilst you enjoyed yourself...this suits you...doesn't it?" Dark growled, but said nothing. "But, hey! I'll show you the matter...Then maybe, this makes you give my body back...", the boy calmly replied. He opened one of his still clenched fists. He moved it in a very slow manner and pointed at something to his left side. Dark followed the movement carefully and gasped. A gigantic black mirror had appeared without him noticing. The item was wrapped with thick golden and silver chains, making it look like the metals were trying to crash the mirror's surface. In between all of this chaos, there was a tiny form of a boy with messy crimson hair and very pale skin. His ruby eyes where wide opened and hazy and seemed as if they didn't see anything of it's surrounding. The small and dry lips opened and closed again and again, muttering under his breath for the whole time.

"Dai-suke!", Dark yelled. "But...what...?" Dark narrowed his eyes and turned to face the other red haired boy. "Wait a minute...What has happened to Daisuke?", Dark whispered dangerously. "You have summoned a _Souregurou_, haven't you? Why is that? Explain yourself!

"

The boy seemed somewhat stunned, but then he smiled warmly what should be for the first time. "You are not that stupid as you looklike...("I am not stupid!", shrieked Dark.) You are right. This is a Souregurou - A hologram which showes the state of a person. It always varies from everyone. Sometimes it is very clear and sometimes...well is not. Therefore there aren't many creatures that can read a Souregurou effectively.", the boy explained. But slowly his face turned into a very ugly grimace. "This is an image of your _precious_ Daisuke...For some this image would seem a little strange... But for you..." He paused and began to grin strangely, before going on: "...You should perfectly know what this is about. Because it is his _fate_..."

Dark heard the sarcasm and thought for a moment. Then he said: "Fine then, tell me everything you know and I am willing to give you the body back after our discussion." The boy grinned. "Very well... Now let us talk about business..." And the boy told Dark everything he needed to know for a certain 'mission'...But that story will be told at a different time.

xXx

_He was feeling dirty and weak. He wanted to hide. Hide behind a black cloak so that no one could see him. He wanted to be invisible...Gosh...why couldn't he be? Why was he feeling like this? A good question with no answer. He felt like in one of those nightmares. So did that mean that he was having one again? _

_Daisuke opened his eyes very slowly. His legs were tucked behind his arms and he felt cold...very cold and empty. Daisuke shivered heavily. "Where am I...again?", he murmered desperately, tears forming in his eyes, blurring his vision. But he knew that he will not get any answer- as always. With newly found courage he quickly wiped the tears away and looked around, trying to see something helpful. But again, he was disappointed. Once again, he was in a black world with no frontiers and no horizont. Daisuke's eyes moved down to his body or rather to what has remained of it. Crimson long and pointed feathers covered his body like some kind of sticky liquid. Daisuke touched them, but he couldn't feel anything._

_Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around Daisuke's shoulders from behind and pulled him close to a muscular body.  
"...My Dai...suu..kee...", a all too familiar voice purred.  
Daisuke perfectly knew who this voice belonged to. The man that was so much alike Dark and has chased Daisuke through the whole school. Daisuke was scared and his heart pounded violently in his chest. Cold sweatpearls formed on his forehead. What is this insane man going to do with him? He felt so helpless...and hopeless..._

_"What do you want from me?", Daisuke asked loudly, trying to sound brave but not succeeding in the slightest.  
"...My Dai...suu..kee..." the man purred again. "...he is...saaad...and wants comfooort...because he is..."  
Daisuke's body shook uncontrollably as the man breathed the next word into his ear softly and quietly : "...alone..."  
"I am not alone!", Daisuke quickly exclaimed hoarsly. "I have got my family, Wiz, To-to and Dark! They are all there for me!"_

_The man nuzzled into Daisuke's hair. "Oh no...No...", he said quietly and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "...no...he ain't got family...and...no...Dark...they are gone...gone...and Daisuke is all...alone...because they left him...poor Daisuke ...all alone..."  
"LIAR!", Daisuke hissed and tried to pull himself out of the man's embrace. But he couldn't move. What was going on? Did that mean that Daisuke was forced to listen to this nonesense this Dark told him?  
"I am not talking nonesense.", said the man in a icy tone, that would made Daisuke's body freeze.  
Daisuke flinched. He turned his head and stared into cold and malicious amber eyes. The boy instantly felt weak again. Daisuke half-closed his eyes with an empty expression in them. The man smiled mischievously and pulled Daisuke's face closer to his. "Let me show you...the truth...", he purred quietly._

_Suddenly, the ruby feathers, which had been lying as still as a stone until now, soared up from the ground into the air and spreaded into every direction as if a strong wind had blown them up. The feathers stayed in the air, dancing around the two bodies playfully._

_"What truth?", Daisuke whispered questiongly, his expression staying indifferent. The man smiled inscruitably in response. Suddenly, many sounds seemed to collide with each other and came from every possible orientation. Daisuke flinched as he heard them. Screeches containing incredible pain and desperation. Screeches that couldn't possibly be human, because they were too terrible to bear listening to. But at the same time Daisuke was somehow sure that they were human, sounding fatally familiar to his ears. He shook the thought off. The screams didn't stop but grew louder, quieter and again louder and quieter the whole time, freezing Daisuke's insides. He pressed his hands against his ears in order to turn out the sounds. However, the sounds didn't deafen as they seemed to be in his head and soul, torturating him. The boy wished they would stop. He couldn't bear it any longer. He wanted to scream with them, but he couldn't. No sound of agony would escape his lips._

_"Do you...like...it?", the man purred suddenly. Was he sick? Daisuke could almost feel the insane grin on his lips.  
"But...the best part comes...now...", the man wrapped his arms around Daisuke's body tightly, as if expecting him to run away. Daisuke was confused by this, but he understood this reaction after seeing the next scene.  
The calmly gliding feathers stormed in the air moving, shifting into various forms. Slowly four shapes were born. Daisuke cried out in despair and tried to pull out from the man's embrace. Daisuke's whole family was gathered around him, each one hanging on a T-shaped metal cross. Slashed bodies and in rivers streaming out blood. Each of them had a crown with dorns placed on their heads, like the one a certain Jesus Christ had worn when he was murdered. Daisuke's whole body could be set equally as an earthquake. He flinched and shook at the same time. His hands were pressing on his face, himself looking between his fingers. "O-kasan...o-tasan...ji-chan...Towa-chan...", Daisuke said under his breath and closing his eyes in order to calm himself, which seemed to be nearly impossible to him. _

_As on cue, their eyes shot open and stared longingly at Daisuke.  
"Dai-chan...my son...I am so proud of you...", whispered Emiko in a solemn voice.  
"...and so am I...you don't even know how much we are...", said Kosuke faintly.  
"Remember...that you are never alone...You have Dark...remember that...", said Daiki weakly.  
"We will never forget you...Dai-chan...Thank you...for taking care of me...", muttered Towa under her breath.  
As he had heard their voices, he looked up to them surprisedly. After they quietened down, all of them closed their eyes again, their breathing going uneavenly. Daisuke felt burning tears on his face. He didn't want to see them suffering...Not like this...Never...Oh...Kami-sama..._

_"Dai...suu..kee..", purred Dark. Daisuke felt his grip loosening and saw Dark moving rather slowly towards the crosses. The boy gazed at Dark and Krad, who had appeared next to the thief out of the blue.  
"Dark!", Daisuke called out. "Krad!" They didn't turn around to look at him. To tell the truth they didn't react at all to this. Emiko, Kosuke, Daiki and Towa looked at the angels in fear._

_"What is...?", began Daisuke, but interrupted himself as it suddenly struck to him. Wide-eyed he screamed:  
"Stop it! Don't do it! They are my family! DAARK! KRAAD! NO!"  
As if the scream had been a starting signal, Dark and Krad's wings grew out of their backs and they rose into the air towards the crosses, lifting their arms in an attacking pose. In slow motion Daisuke saw Dark and Krad's arms pierce through the bodies like sharp-edged knives. In slow motion he saw the devilish angels pull their arms out of his family. And in slow motion he saw four mouths opening widely, before again deadly and never-ending screams resounded in the world, burning into Daisuke's memory for eternity. Daisuke's hands pressed harder on his head and his eyes moved to the pitch-black ground. _

_Believing that this was a nightmare he believed that this was a vision as well. A vision that told him what had happened to his parents who had disappeared. That is why he whispered: "Is this what happened to you? Why? Why have you left me all alone...alone...alone..." Then his body broke down completely. Tears streamed down his face down his neck freely. His face was hidden behind his hands and only sobs and odd whispers were heard. But he himself didn't hear it. Nor did he hear the screams in his head or the insane laughter of the sick angels- one of them he trusted with his life, or so he had believed- that had murdered his family. He didn't know, feel or hear anything anymore. He felt betrayed._

xXx

At the school a very worried Riku Harada yelled at a frightened Takeshi Saehara: "I simply know that something is terribly wrong!" The cause of this commotion had been that Daisuke's desk was empty again. "I call him everyday and nobody picks up the phone! This is sick! And yesterday he has vanished after he went to the bathroom and-"  
"Calm down, Harada.", interrupted an annoyed Satoshi who was sitting nearby in a bored tone. "He is fine. Give me a break of this..." Riku glared at him for a moment before contering something angry back. Risa Harada on the other hand, sat next to her twin sister and had a dreamy expression on her face- which indicated that she was not listening to the conversation at all.

"Well, he never misses classes like this!", yelled Riku again.  
"Well, this time he does!", muttered Saehara, rolling his eyes.  
Riku glowered at him. How couldn't they see that this matter was serious! How can't they be worried about _her_ boyfriend?  
As she noticed that she didn't get any help from her sister, she poked the other Harada. "Ey, Risa!", she called out. "Wake up!"  
"Huh, what? Dark-san?"  
"I can't believe it! You're still day-dreaming about that perverted criminal?"  
Risa sighed. Her sister is never going to learn it. "He is not perverted!"  
"He is!"  
"Not!"  
"Is!"  
"Not!"  
"I-"  
"Damn it! Shut the hell up! My poor ears!", whined Saehara, pressing his hands against his ears.  
Hiwatari turned his face into the other direction with a I-definatley-don't-know-those-good-for-nothing-people-look on his face.  
_Master Satoshi..._

Hiwatari flinched very hardly. He looked around. Fortunatley, nobody seemed to have noticed his reaction. The Harada twins and Saehara were too busy with their fight and seemed not to pay attention to him. Satoshi smiled. Good. Very good, indeed.

'What is it, Krad?', he thought.  
_It is that Niwa-boy. You need to find out more about him._  
Satoshi frowned and got really, really annoyed. 'What is your problem with him? He is alright, just leave me out of this! Hey, but since when are _you_ worried about Daisuke?' He knew already that Krad would not comment the last part and he wasn't disappointed as Krad didn't.  
_But, Master Satoshi! He has got his aura! We need to check that!_  
'Hell, no-'  
"NIWAAAA!", yelled a very relieved Riku, interrupting Satoshi's discussion with Krad. "Finally, you are here!" She jumped at a certain red haired boy who stood in the door-way and hugged him tightly. "I was sooo worried!"  
"Are we supposed to know each other?", asked the boy with a 'non-Daisuke-voice', as Riku would have described later.  
"What...?" Riku looked up to the boy, meeting his eyes. They weren't, as suspected, bright ruby, but hazel. Then slowly, her face gradually turned crimson, before jumping back looking very, very embarrassed. She just had hugged a complete stranger!  
"I am sorry...!", she shrieked as red as a tomato. "I thought you were someone else..."  
The boy smiled warmly. "Do you mean a certain Niwa Daisuke?", he asked suddenly.  
Everyone in the room went silent at this. How could this guy, who just walked in, know Daisuke? They never have even seen him! Hiwatari narrowed his eyes in suspiscion.  
"Er...Yes.", sputtered Riku a little confused.  
The boy's smile grew wider and warmer. He nodded. "As I thought. You know, we are related. I am Nisuke Federrot**1)**.  
Nice to meet you." He stretched out a hand. Shocked Riku took his hand warily and mumbling a faint "I am Riku Harada."

"Ah! So you are related? That explains a lot! I am Takeshi Saehara", said Saehara and shook hands with Nisuke. "I mean...just look at you! You could have been his reflection in a mirror! Twin brothers, I suppose?"

"Close. I'm his cousin.", the boy said with a friendly smile.  
There was a short pause. "I knew it.", Saehara mumbled and walked away, lost in his thoughts, probably thinking about trying himself not only as a journalist but as a detective as well.  
Soon, the class lost their reserveness towards Nisuke and went over to him, asking questions. ("So you are the new transfer student?" "Yes, I am. Fresh from Germany! Nice to meet you!" "Germany? Are there more cute guys there, like you?" "Oh, please, don't flatter me, ladies...but yeah... there might be some more..." Many girls giggled dumbly.)  
Riku stared at him for the whole time, thinking how much he differed from Daisuke from the inward but was nearly the same looking on the outward. They even shared a similar sounding name! But since when did Daisuke have relatives from Germany? Could there be more about this guy?  
Hiwatari was the only one who had remained where he had been: On his seat. "Odd guy.", he mumbled very bored.  
_Master Satoshi! I must request you to be careful about this boy._  
Hiwatari narrowed his eyes even more. 'Why is that, Krad?'  
_He has a strange aura around him. I don't like him at all..._  
'Yeah, I don't like him either.'  
_Simply, stay away from him, please._  
"We shall see about that...", Satoshi muttered.  
_Master Satoshi!_  
"Ah, and who is this?", Nisuke asked one of the permanently giggling girls, pointing at Hiwatari.  
"This is Hiwatari-kun!", she said cheerfully. "He isn't talking much and is a real genius, but..."  
"But?"  
"Please don't tell anybody..." Her voice grew fainter.  
"I won't." he said with a big smile.  
The girl blushed furiously. "Oh, because he is very cute and I ah...I think that I love him! And...and..."

Nisuke smiled and walked over to Hiwatari with casual steps, leaving the girl where she was. Satoshi didn't dare to tear his eyes from Nisuke any second. He wanted to watch him for a bit. Nobody apart from Satoshi himself seemed to notice an odd glint in his eyes. Like he was very keen on learning more about Hiwatari as well.

"Hey.", greeted Nisuke, waving with one hand casually. He waited for Hiwatari to respond, but the boy didn't bother to do as expected. A few girls gasped, but Nisuke stayed calm and so he continued as if nothing had happened: "Daisuke has told me very much about you, Hiwatari..." He thought for a moment then added a "kun" at the end of Satoshi's surname, as if he had just remembered something. Hiwatari noticed that his Japanese was way too perfect. He had no accent at all and he had even understood the quickly rambling giggling girls! This seemed quite odd. Satoshi quickly scribbled a note into his notebook, before looking back at Nisuke, who seemed to be lightly surprised.

"Oh, did he?", asked Satoshi with an inscruitable face. "So, you definatley know why he didn't come to school, today?" Riku looked questiongly at Nisuke whose face had the same inscruitable expression as Satoshi. After a moment Nisuke smiled again and said: "He isn't feeling well, today. He wanted to stay at home."

"Oh, really? And why did he leave that early yesterday?"  
Nisuke laughed a bit. "Is this a court? Because he has picked me up from the airport, of course!"  
Satoshi didn't say anything anymore. There where murmures all over the room, but both Nisuke and Satoshi didn't seem to care. Riku watched them questiongly. Even Risa seemed interested, looking carefully at them and trying not to miss anything from the boys' conversation.

As Satoshi still remained silent, Nisuke smiled strangely. He bent down to him and his face cracked into a mischievous grin that could only be seen by Hiwatari. Neither one of the boys blinked, but tried to watch and forsee the other's action as if it was only a matter of time until they would attack each other with more than words.

Nisuke stretched out his arm and lay down his palm on Hiwatari's shoulder. However, as soon as the red haired boy's hand touched Hiwatari, the azure haired boy instantly felt as if his insides would burn and his surrounding would spin showing thousands of different colours. But Satoshi didn't close his eyes- or rather couldn't close them. Nisuke's appearance which, stood in front him, blurred.

Satoshi blinked once. It was done in a very slow motion, why he did it that slow, he couldn't explain it to himself. But as he opened his eyes again, Nisuke was clearly visible again. But, there was one difference in the surrounding, though. They where in the same room Dark had visited earlier. Satoshi winced lightly, his face cracking into a disgusted look as the strong smell of rotten flesh and blood met his nose.

The azure haired boy glared questiongly at the boy before him. But somehow the boy's eyes have changed completely. The normally lively hazel eyes were clouded with a dark crimson shade, but they were empty at the same time. As he spoke, his voice trembeled and had a very high and drenched in hatred tone in it, whispering his words:

"_Filthy mortals, with the power of darkness you shall fall, screaming and weeping all alone...while mother earth is freed from her dreadful doom...As ruby fresh blood is spilled and angels are killed, the light of you shall fade soon..._"

Before Satoshi could say anything to that, he blinked again and found himself back in the classroom. Satoshi, wide-eyed and panting, clutched his heart. He didn't get what had happened! One moment, he had talked rather normally to the new transfer student- and the next moment he was pulled into a strange hall where the very same student told him a cryptical message. What on earth-

Satoshi didn't look around him, because he was awaiting a depressing silence of his class mates. But it was the moment when he realised something else. The floor beneath him was shaking.But...  
No silence, but noises: Painfilled screams and hysterical yells resounded everywhere. What was going on? And most strangely...  
Nisuke was gone.

Satoshi jumped from his chair, slipping under the desk and throwing his arms protectively over his head. An earthquake! Where were all the others?  
The boy looked around, ducked and carefully stepping forward to see more. A few pupils were hiding under their desks with arms over their heads and shaking as violent as the earthquake itself from fear. Lunchboxes with their contents, chalks, sponges, rucksacks and chairs were spread everywhere, some pieces even broken.

Hiwatari bit his lip and looked thoughtfully at the speakers. Why wasn't there a message from the headmaster? He and his secrateries should have noticed such a 'little' shaking, shouldn't they? Maybe something happened? He has to go up and check! He just wanted to ran off when a sharp pain errupted in his chest, making him flinch and pant.  
_Let me out, master Satoshi! I am going to search the cause of this!_  
'What for do you need to look for the _cause_ of an earthquake?', hissed Satoshi angrily in his head. This wasn't the time for jokes!  
_I can sense that this one is not natural... Let me do it!_  
"This is my world...My school...And I am going to protect it!", yelled Satoshi furiously. The boy sprinted out of the classroom, hearing more screams of help. On his way to the headmaster's office, he didn't meet a soul, which seemed odd because the screams didn't die down at all.

Suddenly, the earth shook that violently, that Satoshi's legs were pulled to the front, throwing him down towards the ground. He saw the school floor slowly coming nearer and nearer before...  
... he felt searing pain and knew no more.

xXx

Daisuke sobbed and choked and couldn't stop. Rivers of burning tears streamed down his pale face. He had lost all of his relatives. And as Dark had said...He was alone...all alone...he was lonely...and 'sad'. Suppressing and forgetting the memory that Dark wasn't the Dark he knew and trusted, but was the dark angel from other nightmares.

"O-kasan...O-tasan...ji-chan...Towa-chan...Why...?", he whispered with closed eyes. "Why did you have to leave me? Am I so unimportant? Have I done something wrong? What did I do that you had to suffer...? Kami-sama! Why! Why them? What did I do? Kami...sama..." His voice was drowned out as another wave of tears streamed down. He was feeling sick...He wanted to throw up...But then...why should he actually care? It was all unimportant...He was alone...and unimportant...

_But you are not alone._ said his own voice in his head quietly, sounding full of desperate hope. _Dark is the only one that is left...He is going to help you going through this...He will help..._ And again, the mentally broken mind surpressed that the Dark he meant, was the one who had killed his family. Daisuke opened his eyes slowly. Yes...Dark...He will help. He can always count on his alter ago. Were was he?

A few of the red feathers glided around the boy and the four corpses, hanging on the gigantic black and crimson crosses. The boy opened his mouth in order to talk. In order to call out loudly for Dark. But he couldn't. His mouth was sealed, nothing except moaning came out of it. Dammit!

Suddenly, he felt firm hands grab his neck and squeezed it a little. He chocked in surprise and bewilderment. Wide eyed and shaking, his hands moved trembling to his neck instinctively. He was so shocked that he stopped to cry. A face and a glimpse of violet messy hair appeared next to Daisuke's face. He saw a sadistic grin and a pair of dark purple eyes with a glint of danger in them.

"...D..Dark?", sputtered Daisuke weakly and shocked. Dark's grin grew wider and his eyes moved to a spot before Daisuke. The boy reluctantly followed his stare and instinctively jumped back as he recognized who it was, landing straight into Dark's arms, who welcomed it by holding him tighter. But Daisuke didn't notice it, because he was focusing on the person who was kneeling in front of him. A person with long blonde hair and glittering cat like eyes.

"Krad!" said Daisuke weakly. Not him! Please!  
He felt Dark loosening his grip on his neck and wrapped his arms around Daisuke pulling him closer to his body and squeezed him so firmly that Daisuke found it very hard to breathe. But he also felt that he couldn't escape his prison. Dark was acting strange...and Krad's cold eyes didn't show friendlyness as well. They acted like...in his first nightmare!

Krad and Dark exchanged odd looks. They had grins on their faces...Grins that Daisuke couldn't categorise at all. What were they planning? What did they want from him? He noticed that Krad and Dark didn't need to talk with their mouth to communicate with each other, but instead used their eyes. Daisuke suddenly felt very very helpless. How could he know what they would do next? What was happening? God, someone please help!

_Dark never deceives you, you said?_ said a sneering voice filled with hatred and cold despise in his head.  
_Somehow this isn't what you thought would be, huh? You are as worthless as the others...Too naive for your own good...You should burn in hell and scream in agony to please me...Worthless...That is what you are..._  
"No...", muttered Daisuke, shaking like mad. His head was bent towards the ground. Krad watched Daisuke intensely, whilst Dark grinned and nuzzled into Daisuke's hair, pleased with himself, as if he had done something containing Daisuke.

_"Filthy."_  
"..."  
_"Unimportant."_  
"N...no.." Daisuke's eyes were hazy and his body went slowly limp.  
_"Worthless!"_ Dark licked Daisuke's neck greedily.  
"Stop...it...please..." Daisuke wanted to cover his ears. He didn't want to listen to that! It hurted! Why did it hurt in his chest? In his heart? It was as if those words would be true! But they weren't! ...Were they? 'Dark...please help me! My mind is going mad...My world is spinning...Help me...But...Dark...has deceived me...Traitor!...Murderer...DARK!', his mind screamed. He felt that his head spinned. It was those words...They confused him...Something about them sounded so... convincing...But...they were filthy little lies!  
Dark?  
Dark was his friend!  
Dark?  
TRAITOR!  
Daisuke closed his eyes in defeat.  
_"Filthy...unimportant...worthless...dirty...ugly...disgusting mortal!"_the voice roared. Dark nibbled on Daisuke's flesh lightly.

"That's not true!", screeched Daisuke breaking out in tears. "I am not disgusting...no..." He grew weaker. As he repeated the offensive words that had been directed to him and denied them over and over again, he weakened more and more and his insides tightened. He slowly began to believe in them. But he didn't want to! Why then...? The voice was luring him...

Suddenly, the voice in his head died down. However, Dark and Krad seemed to want to give him the rest:  
Krad's hands cupped Daisuke's face and pulled it up. Daisuke opened his eyes, his heart stopped as Krad's face was only a few inches away from his, as if he wanted to kiss him. Daisuke shook in fear. He didn't want that! Stop it! He could feel Dark's arms tighten even more around his torso and Daisuke gasped for air.

"What do you fear, boy?" breathed Dark into Daisuke's ear each word stressing and speaking very slowly. Daisuke could tell that he was smirking like mad. "Darkness...or...Light?"   
Both of them roared with laughter, as if Dark had made the joke of the century. Daisuke, however neither heared nor saw them anymore. He couldn't move and his body became fully limp. His mind blanked as did his eyes, shutting them finally. Dark laughed and Krad chuckled simply.

_Very good._, said the voice that had offended Daisuke earlier. _The ritual is complete. Now, get him out of my way. ...You may play with him..._  
The black angel with his dark wings obidiently pulled Daisuke and himself into the air. Krad on the other hand, summoned something on the floor, muttering in another language. Dark looked at it and smirked evilly. It was the black mirror again.

Dark laid down Daisuke, face up on the mirror. Dark and Krad shifted his arms and hands in a way that reminded a cross. As they were finished, they each stood a few inches above the black mirror's surface flapping with their wings softly.  
Krad stood at the end of Daisuke's feet, whilst Dark stood near the boy's head. Both angels closed their eyes and put their arms straight in the air and then began to murmer faint words in another language.

All of a sudden, thick gold and silver chains appeared out of the mirror and wrapped in supernatural speed around Daisuke's lifeless body, trying to crash it. A short yelp of pain came out of Daisuke's mouth, but his body stayed as before. Dark and Krad looked down at him, sadistic smiles present on their lips. Dark kneeled next to Daisuke, following the shape of his nose with his index finger up and down. Just as the other one wanted to bent down to the boy as well, a low and casual voice resounded out of the shadows around them, which hadn't been present before:

"So that is what you have planned, Black Wings."

The angels turned their heads to the direction were the voice came from. A heartbeat later a figur walked out of the shadows into the lit area. Both angels narrowed their eyes smiultaneously. It was the real Dark Mousy - the one and only.

_How did you get in here, Dark?_ hissed the strange voice that had spoken first to Daisuke.  
"There is no place where the brilliant phantom thief Dark Mousy can't get in...", said Dark with an arrogant smile on his lips. He cocked his head self-confidently. He looked at the angels before him, with a slight hint of disgust in his eyes.  
"I didn't know that you were so fond of me and Krad, Black Wings. You even wasted your time with doing copies of us. Tsk. You know that there is only one perfect Dark in this world and that is me!" He pointed at himself with his thumb.  
The angels didn't seem to be touched by this state. The voice spoke again, this time slightly amused: "As cocky as ever. Both of you are a small part of me... Come back, Dark. You know where your home lies..."

Dark didn't say anything for a while, but he did have a strange and thinking look on his face. His expression turned blank at the moveless form of Daisuke. Again, fury and hatred made their way into his heart, but he wouldn't allow them to take over.Not now, he needed to be strong against Black Wings. For Daisuke.

"I certainly know where my home is. And it is not with you.", Dark stated calmly, not worrying that Black Wings might get slightly insulted. "Tell me. Why did you need Daisuke to lure me into your realm? Why did you have to make him suffer with those nightmares? Have you grown that weak that you couldn't use your powers against us? What do you actually want?"

Suddenly, the voice began to laugh. It laughed so heavily that the whole world seemed to shake. Dark quickly took one step back. As the voice calmed down it spoke: "Very good, Dark! I want you and Krad back to me and that was even for a quite long time! I used your tamer to lure you here - into my world! And I discovered that your tamer is lovely to play with..." Black Wings broke off. Dark waited for him to continue, but the voice remained silent. Dark shook for a moment, because he tried to hide his fury he felt for what Black Wings had done to Daisuke all these days.

Dark suddenly began to laugh. The angels sent him confused glares, and he knew that they represented somewhat Black Wings, so that meant he did the same- well sometimes. As Dark calmed down he again cocked his head and called out:

"I understand everything now, Black Wings! Daisuke told me everything about those nightmares! And we both agree that it was you who sent them to him, right? And this attack with that erm...goo-ish bloke that was looking like me...in reality was him-" Dark rose his hand and pointed at his double whose visage didn't change at all. Dark continued: "By sending Daisuke those dreams you have sent your descendants aswell, that is why my copy could go out of Daisuke anytime and was able to slowly driving him literally insane!" The thief paused before speaking up again. "In one of my host's dream there was you - " Dark glared at his copy. " - who kissed him. The kiss is a sign of a special bond! You wanted to be connected with Daisuke so you effectively could _always_ be with him and come out whenever Black Wings wants you to! Point proven!" He could feel Black Wings smile slightly. But he was sure that its was not a friendly smile in the slightest. Even if that bothered him now, he went on with his theory."But there are two things I don't understand..."

"Well, speak it out, Dark.", whispered Black Wings, sounding amused.  
This irritated Dark a bit, but it was easy for him to hide it. And so he did as Black Wings had said automatically: "Well, thirst why didn't you send out Krad? And then second, what was with that 'Broken Wings'-thingy all about?"  
There was a pause before Black Wings began to chuckle quietly. "So you heard it?"  
"Actually, I heard Daisuke muttering it quietly in classes...What should that be? And what does it mean?"  
"A ritual. Daisuke was meant to repeat it after **my** Dark. When he reaches the number 13 your host was captured and slowly destroyed by my little Dark- well should be. Of course the main act was to use him to bring you and Krad back to me. But you used a Freezing-spell on the pupils and sadly Krad's tamer was under them aswell...So, you were the only one that we would get...But that didn't bother me...I have a lot of time to come back for Krad...I thought at that time..." he stopped and laughed again as if he had made a joke. "Everything was going smoothly, until powers of the heaven were sent down to help you..."

'The ruby angel!', Dark yelled in his mind, utterly surprised.  
"...Even though you had made mistakes in your past...I guess god is too naive and forgives nearly everybody...But I have to admit that it was fun seeing your boy...that Daisuke...in pain and fear..." It sounded as if Black Wings smacked with his lips,hungrily. Dark confusedly looked up, trying to face Black Wings, but didn't say anything.

And again, Black Wings laughed. "Fear is a very strong weapon, Dark. With it you are able to control everybody. Just the amount of fear that you cause is important and that is the same as bribing. Everybody will give in after seeing a special amount of money...That includes killing and betraying..." Black Wings interrupted himself. Dark looked back at the angels and saw that his copy's head was resting on Daisuke's chest. The Dark smiled at him- no sneered at him and it angered him so much that he began to shake violently again. "What for do you exactly need Daisuke?", asked Dark very quietly. He could feel the invisible Black Wings grin. "Because I want to play with you.", the voice replied amused, but Dark was quite sure that this wasn't the reason.

It was then that Dark acknowledged four crosses slowly appearing out of the shadows behind the Krad- and Dark-double and Daisuke. His purple eyes slowly widened and he felt sickness coming into his stomach.  
"Enough!", he yelled. "Dirty bastards, you have gone far too far! You are going to pay for everything! DIE!" And with that he speeded towards the angels, which were caught off guard at that time. The Dark double flinched up from Daisuke's chest and stared with a shocked expression on his face at the sudden outburst of Dark. Said person quickly summoned a silver sword with his black feathers and turned with it once around his own axis in order to scare the angels off him. They backed off a lot, watching stunned from their position what is going to happen next.

Dark muttered under his breathe while he cut the gold and silver chains with the sword quickly, freeing Daisuke. With one hand he pulled Daisuke close to him and with the other he rammed the sword into the mirror's surface producing long slowly outgoing scratches that grew wider and longer. A high-pitched voice screeched as if someone was scratching chalk on a blackboard. Both Dark and Daisuke flinched, but the thief quickly wrapped his other arm around the redhead and yelled something that was drowned out by the voice. Then- with one quick strong movement he pulled out the sword and held it into the air. Black light engulfed them and Dark sent one last glance at the angels and the four crosses, before they both vanished, leaving the screaming Black Wings behind.

xXx

For one moment Hiwatari saw a lot of stars in front of his eyes as he slowly awoke. His vision was blurry, but he could feel himself lying face down to the ground feeling something warm sliding down his face slowly. Satoshi tried to blink the blurryness away, but was rather unsuccessful. That was when he realized that his glasses had been somehow removed, probably lying broken miles away from him, which explained his blurry vision. He attempted to pull himself up with his elbows, but he could feel his body down his torso being numb as if something was _on_ him.

The boy struggled a bit but then could identify pieces of rocks, most likely from the school walls, all around him and he gave up as he concluded what was lying on him. However, he didn't remember them being here as he passed out. Wait...How long had he actually been unconsious?

His eyes slowly shut themselves as he felt an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. He also felt waves of shame, because he was again being helpless and weak. How could he even tried to do something useful against a natural power? God...How could he have been that stupid? Telling Krad that he could fight it alone. Could _stop_ it. Satoshi chuckled slightly.

_What on earth could a worthless mortal do against a force beyond imagination that had decided to destroy me and my filthy surrounding?_

Satoshi didn't know why he had thought that all of a sudden. Or why he felt so careless. But what he did know was the longing feeling for sleep. He gave in rather easily in his opinion. But of course who cared. What did it actually matter? It would be over soon...Oh yes, soon he is going to be burried under the school ruins. And what a nice grave it would be... Here he found his first friends, so it was worth it. Saehara, the Harada twins and the Niwa boy. "Niwa...", he whispered.

Satoshi let himself fall down to the ground. His eyes wide opened and staring to the side but they were blind at the same time.  
"Niwa...You had been acting...wierd...lately... I hope nothing is wrong...Your smile...Your innocence...Don't lose it... Please..."  
What on earth was he rambling about? He sounded as if he would make Daisuke as an heir! Hell, no! Maybe he was hitten on his head? And his mouth was moving on it's own and Satoshi's brain couldn't stop it. Oh, well.  
"I had always envied you...Why do you smile at me? How can you smile so warmly at someone who did such horrible things to you?"  
A soft melodic voice in his head that he knew so well replied: _Because we are friends, Hiwatari._

Satoshi smiled. Maybe they were...Maybe they were not...He didn't care at the moment. He exhalated hot air slowly and softly. He blinked. He could see a pair of shoes and legs...Oh, he was rescued...Really? Hold on...What is that guy doing...?

Satoshi's eyes closed as the pair of moving shoes and legs stopped right before him, an unknown force pulling him into the world of sleepy darkness...

xXx

The neighbour's of the Niwa's had been wondering on them for a while. The Niwa's resident seemed to be empty, because it was wrapped in silence and a gloomy atmosphear. It was strange, because the house always had been filled with many cheerful voices and crashes. The Niwa's had always been very nice people and their son's appearance just echoed his mother's chirpy character and his father kindness. True, both him and his father were very clumsy but always overfriendly and ready to help no matter what.

Mrs Takato, one of their neighbours, stood infront of her house and was watering her plants. She glanced occasionaly to the Niwa's creepy resident thougtfully.  
_...In Domino High School(**A/N:**I don't know the real name of their school...If you know please tell me. Sorry for the interruption... Now back to the story...) there had been a terrific earthquake with the force of approximately 4 - 5 on Richter scale. Experts are unsure how only the school area could be affected. Some are saying that..._, said the news on her TV in her house.

Mrs Takato had been both listening and staring so intensly that she forgot about her watering can, which flooded her plants. With a shocked expression she turned to the Niwa's residense absent-mindly. But her visage didn't lighten up as she comprehended what she suddenly saw in the house: the inside of the house lit up with a kind of black light for some heart-beats, before going off again. The woman certainly couldn't believe her eyes at that very moment. She stood there stiffly with her mouth and eyes wide opened, unable to move.

After several minutes of examining the house unconsciously, she shakingly went into her own, muttering something similar to : "I need a strong Sake..." and throwing the door behind her shut.

At the Niwa's, after the black light had shown two figures had appeared out of thin air in Daisuke Niwa's room. One was rather see-through, wearing black clothes all over and the other was in his pyjamas with tightly shut eyes, his most striking feature was the messy crimson hair. Both, were hanging in the air for a few seconds, the see-through shape holding the one in pyjamas in bridal style. However, as the black light went out, the red haired boy simply went through the other's body and fell down onto the bed.

The boy's eyes abruptly shot open and heaving his body up. As he noticed the other figure his eyes sparkled the most hatred and anger that he could muster. The see-through one elegantly landed next to the bed, facing the redhead.  
"What are you doing here, Dark?", Daisuke whispered dangerously."You shouldn't be here, murderer! Go back to the shadow realm with Krad, where you both belong!" Dark didn't say anything, but looked at him sadly. He sighed and made his way forward, his eyes locked with the boy's. Daisuke backed away until he reached the the wall behind the bed, glaring at the other figure with slight fear in his eyes.

If Dark could murder Daisuke's family that easy - and Daisuke knew that Dark loved them - maybe he would do the same with him!  
"Murderer!", Daisuke hissed. "Why have you taken them from me? Why did I always had to trust you...Dark? You traitor!" This time Dark flinched. The icy, hurted tone of his counterpart's voice pierced into Dark's heart like a thick needle. Again he looked sadly at Daisuke. The boy saw a hurted expression in Dark's eyes. "Daisuke...", moaned Dark. Daisuke looked at him surprisedly. Were those tears in his eyes? No, impossible!  
"Daisuke it wasn't me..."  
"Shut up!", Daisuke screamed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.  
"...it was Black Wings..."  
"LIAR! It was you! I saw you!"  
"Daisuke...I am sorry..."  
"I told you to shut the fuck up!"  
"...that I let it happen..."  
"ARGH!" Daisuke held his head with both hands in pain and whimpered. But Dark didn't stop.  
"...I couldn't do anything...I just watched as you slipped away from me and suffered...It is all my fault...I am sorry... Daisuke...I am so sorry..." Daisuke opened his eyes and as he saw his alter ego standing in front him, sympathy crawled into his heart and...was there guilt as well?  
Thick Tears rolled down Dark's cheeks.  
"Dark...", whispered Daisuke with wide opened eyes in bewilderment. But Dark shook his head.  
"I don't want to hurt you even more... I go away if you want...leave you alone and..." Dark turn and vanish, but Daisuke stopped him as he cried, brusting into tears: "Dark! Don't go! You are the only one I have left...Please don't go...I don't blame you...I am sorry...I don't know what is happening to me...I am always confused...Please Dark..stay..."  
"Daisuke..."  
"Dark."

The thief smiled warmly and climbed into Daisuke's bed, sitting right next to his host. They would have cuddled into each other if it wasn't for the fact that they couldn't touch each other. Both longed for it. Both could see it in each others eyes. But they couldn't do anything about it. So they were just near each other, losing thereselves in the other's eyes, reassuring themselves with simply looking at each other.

"Daisuke?", Dark suddenly asked, without looking away from Daisuke.  
"Yes?", Daisuke asked back, not tearing his eyes from Dark.  
"Please, draw something for me. You haven't done this for such a long time..."  
Daisuke smiled weakly. He walked to his drawers and pulled out his sketchbook, pencils, a pencil sharpener and a rubber. And then he began to draw, knowing that Dark's eyes were only looking at him.

'Daisuke, I promise you that I will never let this kind of thing ever happen again.', Dark thought. He didn't know that he would have to break this promise to protect Daisuke one more time.

xXx

It was time for Krad to take over. Who ever Satoshi saw before he passed out once again, the guy could harm him and Krad wants to make sure that this is certainly not going to happen! He pulled himself up, just as a person wanted to bend down to him and touch his back. Krad's golden eyes glittered with dangerous fury at the person. But as he identified who it was, his eyes widened.

"You!", he called out. The person smiled and kneeled down to Krad, saying:  
"Well, well Krad! Long time no see, I would say..."  
"I wouldn't", Krad said dangerously with narrowed eyes. "I knew that something was wrong with that kid. Tsk. Nisuke Federrot, transfer student from Germany - don't make me laugh!"  
The person grinned miscivieously and whispered : "That won't help you when you and Dark will arrive in hell..."  
Krad's cat eyes widened. What was he talking about? Suddenly the earth shook again, throwing one wall down to the ground causing more to break and fall. But this wasn't noticed at all by the two.  
Krad looked at a spot behind him and gasped. The mirror! Krad looked back at the person, who smirked.  
"So it was you?", Krad asked cryptically.  
"Yes and no."  
"To the hell with you!", Krad yelled. "Who would have known that you and Black Wings are doing the same thing? You- one of the most trusted angels in heaven? Another Satan I suspect?" He spat on the ground.  
The smirk vanished from the person's face and was replaced by an even uglier grin. "Now, now, Krad. Please don't get so upset. Well, now that you identified me, I certainly can't let you go away with it. Although..." He looked at Krad's captured legs amusedly. "... I don't think that you could run away with it, even if you wanted to..." Krad gritted his teeth in anger. What could he do to stop this guy?  
"Nothing, Krad.", the person sneered. "Just give in..." The person's palm opened and was resting a few inches before Krad's face. "_Verbotene Erinnerungen...SCHWINDET!_**2)**" White wind knocked into Krad before his normally glittering eyes blanked, he lost consciousness and fell down to the ground. Forgetting everything about what he had spoken with the person. Forgetting about the cooperation between the person and Black Wings.  
But the appearance himself, stood up and walked off graciously, even though the Earth was trembling like mad. But before he reached the mirror, Nisuke Federrot turned back to Krad and said: "I will spare you, Krad...for now. See ya in hell!" And with that the mirror and him dissolved into mist.

* * *

**1)** That means "feather red". I didn't want to say Red feather or something like that because it would sound like Black Wings or Ruby Wings... I wanted to make it like a surname and indicate that he has something to do with Daisuke at the same time.  
**2)**"Forbidden memories...die down!" (Not literally)

I hope that this helped you to understand the fan fiction a little more) And to the other readers, feel free to ask questions as well:D I didn't bite as you can see XD''  
Please review and tell me what you think on the plotline!


End file.
